Ghosts of Hatred
by Chaos2Frozen
Summary: 2-3 months after the Shaman Fight, a series of brutal Oni attacks around the world force the gang to reunite in Tokyo. But what do these Oni want from Yoh? (other pairings will be revealed later, for now, YxA) {Day 2 }
1. A Cold Day Part One: Never a walk in

**Disclaimer: As usual, I do NOT own 'Shaman King' or any anime and their original characters. If there is a character or story that you never heard of before in here, it's mine and mine alone! **

**A/N: It took me a whole week to plan out this entire story. I will be taking a lot of info from the manga and try to fit them in the anime's story. I'm sorry for any reader who does not have access to the books. The reason why I'm using the manga is because there's a hell lot more details from it. This story takes place only about two-three months after the fight….  
**

**_Shaman King: Ghosts of Hatred _**

_A Cold Day - Part 1: It's never JUST a walk in the park _

**Thursday, 15:03 in the afternoon. **

Yoh was walking home from a long day at school, thinking -something he rarely favors to do, but does now more frequently than before. He had just replaced the batteries of his new disc player that he received as a going-away present from Manta before he went back to America with his family. Yoh had just bought himself a new record of relaxing Blues songs. He took a quick look at his watch. Realizing the time, he immediately hastens the pace of his jog, causing his muscles hurt for some reason or another. Sighing, he slowed down.

_ It must have been that encyclopedia from Anna,_ Yoh thought to himself smiling. _For someone who gets everyone else to do the chores she sure packs quite a punch._

Earlier today in school, the math teacher had to run off for something important, a meeting of some sort. Either way Yoh didn't really care. All that matters to him was that more time was given to him to sleep without any teacher bombarding him with meaningless questions. Yoh was about to dose off when a light tap was felt on his shoulder.

Opening his eyes, he was greeted by two girls, they're fellow classmates of Yoh. Curious as to why they were there, he lifted his head from the table and flash them one of his trademark smile, followed by a polite question, hence causing the two girls to blush brighter than a Valentine card with dreaming looks on their faces.

However, before Yoh could press on, his 'spider-senses' picked up impeding danger from behind, he dived hard right, narrowly missing the ten pound dictionary that had flew pass where his head was just seconds ago. Thanking whichever divine being looking out for him, Yoh twist his neck to identify his assailant, not that it was any great mystery of the century.

Standing five feet away was his fiancée in a blazing rage. The normally cold and emotionless Anna was now on a warpath against him. Armed with an array of arsenal ranging from pencils to gigantic dictionaries like the one that nearly decapitated him, she began bombarding Yoh who quickly seek shelter by over turning the empty table in front of him and scrambled behind it, all while trying to explain himself.

After returning back from the Shaman fight a month ago, both of them tried to return back to their normal lifestyle. Well, as normal as it could be anyway. That means regular training, and going back to school. However, Yoh detected a slight 'jumpy-ness' in Anna. He knows that during the fight she had met Hao on several occasions, details on what had actually happened between the two of them were unknown to Yoh, but since then, Anna has easily enraged by any one with a 'double-X' gene that Yoh came into contact with.

And today was no exception.

After school, he wanted to have a word with Anna about it. But she made it clear that she **didn't** want to see him yet. So Yoh decided to take a stroll around town, to give her some time to cool off.

_ Well, at least no bystander got hurt_, Yoh rubbed his aching back, _can't say the same for me though…_

A cold wind blew passed his face. Even though it was the winter period, the thermometer was dropping drastically over the past few days, faster than the previous years. Unfortunately for Yoh, he had bolted out of the house at the very last possible minute, forgetting the neatly folded blazer that Anna had left for him on the living room coach. Perhaps that's why she was in such a foul mood.

Yoh sighed. He had to find a way to make up to Anna, even though he didn't know what he did wrong. A task which he found himself undertaking ever so often. To make matters worst, all his fellow companions had just left for their respective country/city/town/tribe/village.

Chocolove had to fly back to America to pay long due visit to the grave of his mentor, Orona, the man who had helped pull him out of the dark and destructive path he was on, as well as helping him 'escape' from hell, literally. He left two weeks ago, along with Manta, hitching a free ride.

Ryu left soon after with his gang for some quality-time. They're on a road trip to Izumo to visit Yoh's father, who was also the one who trained Ryu to be a shaman in the first place. Ryu hopes he could turn his whole gang into shamans. Tamao went with him as she also wanted to see Yohmei, Yoh's grandfather, again. Yoh would miss having her around.

"There goes someone else to help out with the house work…" Yoh sighed.

Lyserg company Jeanne back to her hometown in France. Even though the X-LAWS has been dissolved, Lyserg insisted in becoming her personal bodyguard. Although he said it was just out of respect and the fact is that he has no where else to go to anyway, both HoroHoro and Chocolove refuse to believe that Lyserg had not at developed any feelings for the young girl.

Speaking of HoroHoro, both him and his sister, Pilica , had been summon back to the Aniu village by their parents. Which was rather unusual as this was the first time that they 'demanded' the sibling to return, Yoh always thought the two of them were given free rein. Needless to say, both off them left grudgingly. Maybe it was for the greater good, if HoroHoro had stayed any longer, he would have a problem paying up for the mountains of debts he owns Anna, which usually means more housework. They left immediately upon receiving the letter, but not before the Tao siblings.

Ren and his sister Jun wanted to return back to China. He vows to train himself and would one day return to setter the score between the two of them. Later that day, while Ren was packing, Jun told the rest of the gang that Ren would be transferred to a public school. At last he could be with people of his same age. Unknowing to the rest of the group, Pilica had slipped off during that conversion. Yoh had a funny feeling where she was, but didn't say any because Anna specifically told him not to.

"Give them some time alone," She whispered when no one else was watching.

"But of course," Yoh smiled. Even though she never told anyone, he knows that Anna is a girl that understands romance relationships. Yoh didn't know whether it was because of all the shows she watched or because it was from her own personal feeling.

Yoh had always remembered that day. It was the first time he had faced real danger. It was the first time that he got slapped by anyone. It was the first time he went on a date. It was the first time he had never felt alone. It was the first time, that he had met Anna.

Yoh could never forget, the day he first fell in love…

* * *

**Thursday, 15:34 in the afternoon.**

It was a good half-hour of walking before his feet started screaming in protest. Unable to find any bench in the area, Yoh found a nice shady spot under a tree and planted himself there.

" This is the life…" He muttered before closing his eyes.

Maybe it was because of the freezing temperature, but Yoh's mind can't help recalling his adventure in Osorezan Revoir. The weather was just as cold as it was there. And when it snows, one hears… absolutely nothing. It was a deafening, absolute silence…

If it doesn't work, when I become the Shaman King, I promise to help you… 

Yoh woke up from his dream with a start. It was one that he never had for a long time. The promise to Anna that he made behind closed door.

"It must had been the most important thing to her…" He muttered.

_ Damn_, Yoh got up. _What am I doing, I had promised Anna a better life, why am I still here wasting my time sleeping…_

Neither Anna nor his grandmother had told Yoh about her past, before she was taken in my Kino. Yoh could only image the pain she had suffered. It must had been hell if it could cause a young girl to give up on humanity. Compared to his childhood, being called a 'child of the devil' must have been nothing to Anna. At least Yoh have a family to go back to, Anna…had no one.

Yoh was the first person that had saved her life, as well as her soul. He was the one who had pulled her out of the abyss… The one who had shown her love for the first time…

Nobody hates this world more than I do, but my love for that boy overwhelmed that hatred… 

_ Damnit…_Yoh began running back to the hotel.

As Yoh quicken his pace, the scenery around him turns to a blur. The sounds of people and vehicles were washed away by the wind rushing pass his ears at full speed. He made a brief stop to plan his route back to Funbari Onsen. Taking in a deep breath, he was ready to leave when

** BBBOOOOOMMmmmmmmm…..!**

The sounds of destruction reached his ears. Readying himself for battle, he tenses his body, trying to pinpoint the source of the explosion. However, the greenery surrounding him provided no answer.

** BBBOOOOOMMmmmmmmm…..!**

Was heard again. But this time, Yoh had found the direction from which it originated. Fearing the worst, he changes his plan and headed out of the park and ran towards the surrounding shops. As he got closer, distinctive sounds of fighting were being emitted from behind one of the structures.

Yoh turned hard right and ran behind it. He was greeted with a very drastic change in scenery.

All around him, Yoh could see bodies sprawled over debris of steel, concrete and glass. He could see people lying in unnatural positions in pools of red fluids, oozing from the massive wounds on their body. Some could be seen trying to crawl to safety, others were just motionless, missing obvious parts of their bodies. But the most shocking thing were the creatures, standing in the middle of the chaos and destruction.

It's been at least six years since his last encounter with an Oni in Japan.

Oni are evil spirits (ghosts) filled with hatred because of the past that they can't let go. Consumed by that hatred, they 'mutated' into monstrosity, walking in this world forever. Until they're destroyed by shamans of course. The nine Oni standing before him are classified as the smaller size class, even though their at least eight feet from horns to tail.

At first glance, they don't strike Yoh as any common Oni. For one thing, they seem to have more…'colour' then the ones in Osorezan Revoir. Some were a deep shade of red, while the majorities were of bright orange. On closer inspection, the Oni seem to be clad in some covering, most likely armor. On the forearm and calf, Yoh could see retractable blades at work.

_ Woah! Oni with armor and switchblades?_ _Talk about upgrades…! _

Several metres away, a small group of people was trying to fend of the creatures, buying time for the rest to escape. Judging by the fact that they're wedging spiritual power against the creatures, it's a no-brainer that they're shamans as well. However, in Yoh opinion, they don't seem to be handling the situation well. With a quick swipe from their blades, the Oni cut down half of their remaining forces.

"Ahh! Help!"

"Noooo!"

"Get out off the way!"

** BBBOOOOOMMmmmmmmm…..!**

Another explosion erupted. Apparently, the Oni found a faster way to get rid of the shaman forces. Grabbing debris from the building they had just destroyed, the Oni began a sick and twisted version of the popular game 'dodge ball'. A screaming shaman was brutally silenced when a high-speed concrete wall made contact with it's organic target. Elsewhere, a sickening 'spat' could be heard from another victim.

"Help m-!" In the midst of the carnage, a voice of pled caught the attention of Yoh.

A young girl, no older that Anna, was sandwich between the pavement and at least a ton of steel rubble. Instinctively, Yoh immediately rush to her aid, carefully avoiding the remains of both structures' and humans'

Unfortunately, her cries were also heard by something else.

"RRRrrooooaaaarrrrrrrr!"

From the corner of his eyes, Yoh make out one of the orange Oni charging towards him and the helpless girl. He could also see some of the shamans rushing to cover him, but were too far away the get here in time.

Using the fighting instinct he had developed during the Shaman Fight, Yoh brake hard and kicked a piece of concrete rubble in front of him. The timing was prefect. The blade of the Oni struck the debris, stopping it's attack for the moment. Yoh then dives to the girl, grab the steel wreck pining her down, and fling it at the Oni. Breaking free from the concrete, it was eager to return to battle when the steel 'javelin' impaled it's gut, revealing sickening fluids and it's vital core.

"NOW!" Yoh yelled at the shamans.

Understanding his meaning, they redirected their fire to the shining core of the beast. The Oni let out a cry of surprise and anguish before bursting into a cloud of bluish dust.

One down, eight more to go.

The surviving shamans had a brief moment to celebrate before the cries of their companion demanded their attention. But this time they found the Oni's soft spot.

It seems that the creature's armor were designed to protect it's users from certain level of spiritual attacks. But against physical attacks, it's protection is rendered useless.

Taking a leaf out off their books, the remaining shamans, began bombarding their enemies with wave after wave of concrete and steel. Ammunition was unlimited thanks to Oni's careless acts of destruction. The tables were turned when three more Oni, one scarlet and two orange, fell under the relentless barrage from the shamans.

Seeing that his back was covered, Yoh quickly remove the wreckage on top of the young girl. Yoh had to be careful, one false move could proof fatal as there were still a lot of sharp and heavy objects. The young girl was trembling in fear.

"Sniff…sniff…please don't…sniff… leave me here…sniff…"

"Don't worry," Yoh assured her, "I'm gonna get you out off there, ok?"

A spirit materialized beside Yoh and the girl. One look tells him that it was a ninja of some sort.

"Lady Tomoyo! Are you alrite!" To Yoh, " Please sir, save my mistress! I beg of you! "

The pressure was piling up on Yoh, "Don't worry, everything is gonna be alright…" He replied the female ninja with one of his reassuring smiles.

Another roar of anguish broke out. Four more remaining.

Yoh doubled his efforts, and the girl was soon excavated from the wreckage. But once again, he had caught the attention of an Oni.

In a spit second decision, Yoh grab the girl by her hand and tried to pulled her up. A stinging sensation was felt on his right shoulder, a piece of glass was now a part of him. Sensing the increasing danger of stay here for too long, he quickly scoop deep and carried the girl out in his arms and dived behind a very safe, sturdy and promising wall.

Risking a quick glance, Yoh saw the space where they were a second ago was now occupied by a very big rock. The bugger that had thrown it was now aiming a bigger rock at them. With no where else to run, Yoh used his body as a shield for the girl, and not a moment too soon.

_ Anna is soooo gonna kill me if she finds out…_Thought Yoh as pieces off the wall bounce off his back. Looking up, a hole had now replace the once safe, sturdy and promising wall._ Well, so much for that._

With the girl still in his arms, and her spirit following in ball mode, Yoh sprint towards the barricade formed from the surrounding rubble by the allied shamans. Diving again to avoid the huge rocks being thrown at him.

When he looked up, he could count at least six shamans were in fighting fit condition, though they were nursing wounds themselves and their clothes were tattered and torn in many places. On the ground, an additional four more shamans were unconscious. A hand was offered to his face.

"You're alright, buddy?" asked the owner of the hand in a cheerful voice that matches Yoh's, He had black hair, navy eyes and was wearing a black body-length leather coat

(A/N : Sorry, I'm not too good with describing clothes, was that right? Anyway, please bear with me…)

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks" answered Yoh, accepting the hand. When he got up, he gently place the girl against something solid. Her spirit attempts to awaken her.

"What the heck is going on " Yoh asked the boy in black coat.

"We were ambushed," Said the boy grimly, "We were expecting some sort of attack, but not in the open field with crowds…"

"There wasn't even a damn warning!" cursed another boy in green beside him, "Those freaking SOBs just came out of the wood works, killing any thing in their way!'

"What on earth were those things anyway?" Tomoyo asked, now fully wake, but still slightly shaken from the experience, her spirit was by her side.

"Oni," replied both Yoh and the guy in black, they looked at each other.

"O-what!" demanded the remaining seven conscious shamans, including Tomoyo.

"Oni," the coat-boy repeated, "Evil spirits that were consumes by the hatred of their past life, otherwise known as 'ghost'…"

"They are then 'mutated' into monstrosity, cursed to walk in this world forever. Until they're destroyed by shamans of course." Continued Yoh as he finished the rest of the story.

"How do you know so much about them?" asked a boy sitting on the ground," You're a shaman as well?"

"Of Course," answered Yoh pleasantly, "My name is Asakura Y"

"RRRrrooooaaaarrrrrrrr!"

** BBBOOOOOMMmmmmmmm…..!**

"Damn, sorry pal, but it looks like we have to save introductions for later," said the coat-boy, " Listen up people! We're running out of time here so we're gonna go with my plan, it's crazy, but it just might work…"

It doesn't take a genius to figure out who's in charge here.

"It's the simplest of all tricks," began the leader, "I'm gonna detract them while the rest of your carry the wounded out of here and into the nearest hospital."

"But G-"

"No buts, just do it ok?" His face darkens," and if anything happens to me…"

"We won't look back and run as fast as our legs could carry each," finished the boy in green

The leader raise an eyebrow, "I was thinking more along the line of 'call for back-up' or 'rescue me' at least…"

"Oh…Well, we could do that as well!" the boy sweatdropped, "You can count on us!"

"Thanks," 'Blackie' rolled his eyes, "That's **really** reassuring…"

Yoh would have laughed if it weren't for the situation he's in.

"RRRrrooooaaaarrrrrrrr!"

** BBBOOOOOMMmmmmmmm…..!**

"Jeez, what's eating them?" 'Blackie' straighten up his coat, "Ok, on three, run like hell…"

The Oni are relentless with their barrage. Having lost more than half of their original numbers, the survivors are now more determine than even to finish off this small group of nuisances. The impact of concrete against concrete shook the walls of their make-shift bunker. Thunderous crashes rang every two seconds, it's after twenty hits, an even louder explosion occurred. Risking a quick peak, Yoh saw a nearby structure being leveled down by the Oni's monstrous strength, Yoh made a mental note not to get hit. The remains of the building would then serve as more ammo for them.

"One…" The shamans fuse with their respective spirits, readily themselves. The creatures across the debris field double their efforts, has if been whipped by their master.

"Two…" Yoh pushed himself off the wall which supported his body. After all the hellish training that he went through, Yoh is not one who would lose out in the speed category. He's also not the type who runs away and hides…

With adrenaline being pumped into his blood, Yoh was ready for the up coming signal… Which never came.

Thirty seconds later, his body was becoming too tense and would soone develop a cramp, yet it never came.

………………………….

" WHAT'S WITH THE **FREAKING HOLD UP Y-**!"

** BBBOOOOOMMmmmmmmm…..!**

"**NOW!"** Was the last thing their leader said before jumping over the wall and facing the monsters head on.

* * *

**AN: And that was the end of my first chapter of my first 'Shaman King' fanfic'. I know it's very long, I promise the next wouldn't be THAT long, I hope…Anyway, I accept any and all tips and praises. No flames please…I CAN'T handle the truth!**


	2. A Cold Day Part Two: Reason for Power

**Disclaimer: As usual, I do NOT own 'Shaman King' or any anime and their original characters. If there is a character or story that you never heard of before in here, it's mine and mine alone! **

**A/N: Oops, looks like this one is much, much longer…hehe! **

_**Shaman King: Ghosts of Hatred**_

_A Cold Day – Part Two: Reason for Power _

**Thursday,15:53 in the afternoon. **

Like bats out off hell, the shamans around Yoh bolted out from the rat hole in the opposite direction without even sparing a glance for their boss, hauling their unconscious comrades behind them. Within a few short seconds, they had cleared the war zone.

For the one who stayed behind, the gruesome game of dodge ball has been redirected to him. Running in a 'zigzag' pattern, the mystery kid effectively avoided the arsenals of the Oni. Every once in a while he would make a hard stop in his track and do a 180 the other way, eluding another round of bombardment.

Then he took a gamble, running at a speed any horse would envy, he ducked behind a tree, his figure turned into a blur as he dash off toward the 'walking-switchblades', one of them nearly took his head off with the steel pole it was wielding. Taking two swift steps, he went around the Oni and slide between two more of them, ignoring the high-speed projectiles zooming above his unprotected skull.

His recklessness was rewarded when a blood-curdling scream rang out in the freezing afternoon. Apparently, one of the Oni had slammed **_his _**pole into the gut of his brethren. The impact had torn off the latter's protective covering, but the vital core within was relatively unharmed.

Cursing his lack of good fortune, the unknown boy pushed himself up hastily and began to repeat the process over again. However, the other two Oni spotted him. Instead of pitching another slab of concrete, they took a swipe at their target, their wrist-blade detach in mid motion, which effectively turns into a deadly boomerang.

With a lack of speed and hiding places, it's acceptable for him to give up. Closing his eyes, his waited for the approaching impact…

…Which came in an unexpected direction.

With all the force he could muster, Yoh launched himself onto the boy. As they hit the ground, he felt as if his back was on fire. Placing a curious hand over it, blood was brought back. The stinging sensation had been amplified.

"You okay?" asked Yoh, flashing a cheerful grin. "Can you still move?"

Looking up, "Yeah…Thanks, I own you one," Then nameless guy replied with an equally cheerful smile.

"Good…" Yoh got off and pulled him up roughly, "Cause I don't think they're too happy a with us…"

The foursome began to form a tight circle around the duo, blades flashing.

"Hmph, looks like they **_really_** want us to stay…" squeezing his fist, "This is gonna get ugly…"

"On 'three' ?" Yoh gave a nervous smile.

Taking a quick look, "Screw 'three'! MOVE NOW!" Nobody had to tell Yoh twice.

"**RRRrrooooaaaarrrrrrrr!" **Was the combined reaction from the foursome, along with a lot of big rocks.

They darted across the battlefield, ignoring the objects whizzing pass and above their head. They took occasional twist and turns to hid behind several piles of rubble to throw the Oni off their aim, and to take a breather from the insane madness. The Oni had an advantage in this game as their already dead and require no resting, their assaults are endless as well as merciless. The once peaceful square had been turned into the scene of some terrorist attacks.

_Strange,_ Thought Yoh as he ran, _If they're dead, why do they feel physical pain?_

Running out off the kill zone, both of them dive behind a building that remains untouched by the Oni's onslaught. This gave them a moment to regain their strength.

"Did we…_huff_ …lose them…_puff…_?" Asked Yoh, as he collapse onto the ground.

"…_huff_…Dude, we only ran about thirty feet." Sir. Nameless repiled with a hint of annoyance, "And if there's one thing I learn from this experience…._whizz…_is that Oni don't forget easily…"

To emphasize his point, the upper half of the small structure protecting them exploded in a glorious shower of ash, sparks and splitters. Peaking up from the lower-half of what was once a **_complete _**antique shop, the boys soon discovered that their new found friends had learned a new trick, and are very eager to show it to them.

Absorbing the furyoku of their victims and former brethren, the four remaining creatures seem to had 'power-upped' themselves. Their wounds, if any, have healed. They had grew slightly in size. Their blades and armor have developed a 'shine' , and they now could throw balls of energy from their claws and jaws.

"Upgrades…"

Needless to say, the boys weren't very happy with these new changes…

"MOTHER F!" The rest of the sentence was muffed by a series of **very** loud explosions. Which indicate that they were created **very** close.

"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!"

Looking behind, Yoh saw the Oni charging up venom green orbs and throwing them too close to the running boy. Seeing what happen when one of the orbs came into contact with anything solid, the dark-haired boy made a mental to avoid the menacing balls at all cost.

_Damn, we need to find shelter now!_ Thought Yoh.._ But anything that ball touches gets blown to kingdom come…_ One of the energy balls consumed a stray tree that they ran pass while another gaze the side off a metallic status and ricochet off it

Time stopped for Yoh.

_Wait a minute, do that again!_

As if to oblige to his request. Another orb had slammed itself onto the status. Once again, it had been redirected in another direct.

"THAT'S IT!" Yoh exclaimed as he dragged his fellow companion towards safe haven.

"What the …" Snarl the boy, not happy that he's being dragged by a strange. "What are you doing? We have to get out of here!"

Throwing both of them against the status, Yoh explained in a calm matter. "Metal of this status deflects their attacks, it seems that that new weapon was only meant for living things, like us or trees…"

Taking a look, he saw one ball hit a brush smack dead center, which soon erupted in flames. Another ball made contact with the status, the impact could be felt as the boys had their backs against the metal cover, but no harm seems to be done.

"Oh…Okay, I guess we could take a break here, they don't seem to be letting up…"

"Sigh…guess so…"

After a silence moment…

"My name's Geno, you?"

"Yoh…Asakura Yoh"

The sound of ball against the metal rang continuously.

"Cool," Geno smiled lazily, he place his hands behind his head, Yoh follow suit. "I think will be the start of a _beautiful_ friendship…"

"Likewise…" Yoh gave a yawn.

After more silences, yawns and explosions…

"So, you're a shaman, huh?" Asked Geno, a lazy grin posted on his face.

"Yup, you too, huh?" Yoh replied with equal "_enthusiasm" _

"Yeah…" Was the answer, then he asked in an excited manner, "Soooooo, where's your spirit?"

"Oh, his right here! Amid" In mid word, a series of facts flash through his head.

_Woke up late. Skip breakfast. Rush to catch up with wife. Left the Tablet on_

" **D'OH! "**

* * *

"Huh?" Amidamaru stopped floating. Listen for a moment, and decided it was his imagination.

_I thought I heard Yoh-dono…All wel… _Amidamaru had more important matters at hand, namely his Lord's lover.

Things wasn't any better back at the Funbari Onsen hotel. Anna had barricaded her within her room the moment she returns. Since then she haven't left the room once.

Amidamaru was concern. After all, she was the wife-to-be of his lord, it would only be natural for him to worry about her. The only problem was, when Anna was in one of her tantrum moods, nobody, dead or alive, would have the balls to enter the cavern of the breast.

_Nobody except Yoh-dono, _the spirit thought to himself, _although I'm not so sure whether it was courage or ignorance that was at work…_

Either way, since Yoh was not home at the moment, and Manta was a few thousand miles too far to make a difference, the responsibility lies on the long dead samurai. For his master, he would have to brave this trial of terror. Swallowing his fear, he moved swiftly towards his mistress's room.

Only to 'bump' into her as she came down from the stairs. Amidamaru didn't have to be a love expert to tell that she had been crying. However, it would be in his best interest not to voice it out.

Anna gave him one of her ice-cold stares but hints of redness could be seen, the voice she spoke in had also confirm his earlier observation.

"You need anything? If not, get out of my way…"

Every common sense that Amidamaru have is now screaming for him to abandon this insanity quests and get as far away as he could from the itako. Sadly, Yoh must have rubbed off on him.

"Anna-sama, if you would lend me your ear for just this moment please," The spirit pleaded " I won't bother you at all for the whole day…'

Anna stopped, turn and just stare at him.

_I take that as a yes,_ Amidamaru swallowed again, _heck, I'm already dead…_

" In the recent days, I had observe that you and Yoh-dono have been getting into a lot of fights. I know that it's not my place to speak, but if you're questioning his loyalties to you, I can swear upon my honor as a swordsman that he had always been eternally faithful to you and you alone."

Anna turned her back on him again.

_So far so good,_ thought the spirit

"I am unsure of what the young master had done to have such incurred your anger ," he continued "But surely he must have done enough for you to forgive him…"

Amidamaru crossed his fingers.

"Although the time I had known him was far lesser than yours," He smiled at her "But I can tell that he would become a good husband…"

Amidamaru held his breathe (I know, but you get the point), as Anna turned her head to give him a quick glance before continuing her walk to the kitchen. At the entrance she stopped.

"…I never said I was angry…" Then disappeared behind the door.

Amidamaru hanged his mouth open. Not in six hundred years could he believe the words that she had just whispered, more so, he could not believed the miracle that he had just pulled. It would be the stuff of legends. He then did a **very, very** bad impression of the moonwalk that HoroHoro and Chocolove had shown him.

"WHERE ON EARTH IS **YOH**! IF HIS NOT BACK BY SIX, I'M GONNA…."

So much for not being angry…

* * *

**Thursday, 16: 07 in the afternoon **

"Dude, relax…" Geno patted Yoh on the back, trying to calm him down.

"WhatamIgonnado! WhatamIgonnado! WhatamIgonnado….!"

**Smack!**

"Snap out of It!"

Taking a deep breathe, "Yeah…your right…thanks I needed that…"

"Any time"

"Ok, ok…Don't panic, don't panic, what to do, think damn it,think…, WHAT TO DO! GOD, I'M PANICING AGAIN! AHHHHH!'

**Smack!**

"Get a hold of yourself damn it!"

**Smack!**

"Noboby is gonna die!"

**Smack!**

"We just have to put our heads together!"

**Smack! Smack! Smack!**

"OKAY! OKAY! I GOT IT!" **SMACK! SMACK! **"WOULD YOU CUT THAT OUT!"

**Smack!** "Sorry…I sometimes get carried away in the violence…"

"_Ouch…"_ Yoh rubbed his swollen face "I don't mind you trying to wake me up, BUT DO YOU HAVE TO USE A BRASS KNUNKLE !"

"If not now, then when?" Was the lazy reply, "Besides, you have to test out all weapons before you use them on the enemy…" He gave an innocence look as he polish them with his coat.

Grumbling, "So you new here?"

Thinking a while, "Er…you can say that…" Looking back at him, "What about you? When did you come to Tokyo?"

"Oh," Yoh thought for a moment, "It's quite a cute story actually, I"

**BBBOOOOOMMmmmmmmm…..!**

The two of them ducked as a flock of twisted metal wreck flew passed their heads. Soon after the barrage of energy blasts resume it's assaults. One of them flew pass Yoh's head, he could smell burned hair.

Yoh looked at his 'bunkmate'. "How long do you think they'll last?"

Thinking for a while…"Should be too long," Taking a quick peak, "My guess is a minute or two…We just have to sit back and wait till they run out of juice…"

* * *

_One hour later…._

"That's when HoroHoro saw Manta, and thought he was a Koropokuru!"

"HAHAHA…!"Both of them burst out laughing.

"Get out of here!…hahaha! That's a classic!" Geno was rolling on his back

"Seriously!" Yoh was holding his rib. "If you think that's bad, later when Kororo saw Manta, she immediately FELL FOR HIM!"

"HAHAHA! NO WAY!"

"You should have seen the look on his face!"

"God, hahaha…that would have been priceless…"

"Ah…I wonder what Manta is doing now…" Yoh looked to the sky

Geno smirked, "Probably thinking of his GIRLFRIEND!"

Both of them continue to laugh themselves to death.

Half away around the world, a young boy no taller than a table sneezed. "Hmm…"He thought before rushing of after checking his watch.

Back to the boys under siege, the Oni are anything but discourage, in fact, they seem to have gain enthusiasm. They had grown an interest in experimenting their newly developed talents on everything that comes across their way, as several innocent bystanders soon discovered, too bad it doesn't matter anymore.

"AHHHHHHH!" Screamed a man who was cruelly cut short, literally.

Atlas, these victims were left unheard as the two boys were laughing their heads off.

"HAHAHAHA….Ahhhhh…." Yoh calmed himself down.." …Good times…"

As the laughter died down, the screams of sirens from the distance could be heard.

"Hey! That's the police! Finally, We're saved!" Geno twist his neck to get a better look…

**KAAAAABBBOOOOOMMmmmmmmm…..!**

"Nope, guess not…" He returned to his original posture, then he had a stoke of genuine, " Hey! I know! Let's play 'I spy'!"

"Cool! I love that game!" Yoh's smile grew in proportion.

**KAAAAABBBOOOOOMMmmmmmmm…..!**

* * *

_Another One Hour later… _

"I Don't know…" Yoh stuttered, he took another swing at the bottle, "Was it something that I did? Was it something I said? Why does she hate me so much…?"

"I'm not too sure myself…"Geno swallowed a mouthful, "Hmmm, I'm no expert when it comes to matters of the heart…"

Some time ago, one of the 'venomous orbs of destruction' found their way into the unexpecting arms of a group of partying drunks. The result was the separation of their arms, along with the ice container loaded with boozes. These lost items had then mysterious found their way to the two very curious teenagers. You don't have to be college material to figure out what comes next. One thing leads to another…

"I mean, sure, she misunderstood the situation," Yoh whimper, "But does she really have to use a DICTIONARY!"

"Ahhh…" Geno was at his third bottle, "…The disadvantage of teenage marriages, you would think that they had learned their lesson by now…"

"Hahaha…." Yoh opened a fresh one, tapping their bottles , "Cheers!"

"Bottoms-up!"

**KAAAAABBBOOOOOMMmmmmmmm…..!**

"Sigh…There goes our rescue again…"

"Some people never learn…"

Adjusting their position again to prevent cramps. Suddenly Yoh realize something was wrong. A moment later he screamed a curse that he would never dare say in front of Anna.

"What!" Geno was stunned by the outburst.

"I just discovered something…"

"What!" He repeated again.

Yoh turned and looked him darkly straight in the eye.

"…"

"WHAT!"

"I think I need to pee…"

Silence.

"Crap…"

"No, 'Pee'…"

* * *

_Yet another hour later… _

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Yoh scream in agony, "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! IT GONNA BLOW!"

**SMACK! **

"No need to thank me…"

"I won't…" scowled Yoh as he rubs the back of his head.

But who could blame him? IF you had to hold your bloated bladder for one full hour because of a group of very persistence Oni would not heist to fry any part of your body that you expose, even Jeanne would be snappy. Strangely enough, upon Yoh declaration of his call of nature, the Oni seem to hold all fire.

This fight soon turns into a battle of endurance. The cease-fire was too tempting for Yoh to run out. The only thing holding him back is the weight of Geno's crushing down on him, effectively preventing him from playing into the monster's hands.

"Kisama…" Sworn Yoh, Ren must have really rubbed of on the guy.

"Well, I didn't warn you that alcohol turns to water in the liver…" Geno replied in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone, "Which in turn becomes urine store in the bladder, before release…"

"Ahhhhhh!" Yoh had finally snapped, "I WANT OUT! DON'T **_YOU_** have a spirit with you! You're a shaman as well right?"

Silence.

"Oh…that reminds me!" Geno said in his usual cheerful tone. "Lookie what I got!"

Pulling something out from the upper right side corner, he revealed three golf ball size orb which he promptly place on the group. The one towards Yoh's extreme left was glowing in fiery magma colour, it reminds Yoh of pictures of the sun in his science textbooks, Yoh could sense raging power from within, it was almost the same as the spirit of fire that Hao owns, but on a much smaller scale.

Another 'golf ball' beside it was of navy blue colour. Unlike the pervious one, Yoh felt a sensation that could only be describe as 'static' radiating from within, as Yoh hover his hand above it, the feeling of energy surge through him like lightning through a steel rod, it was overwhelming.

With one final orb left at the extreme right-hand side, Yoh expected a massive flooding of energy to be emitted from it. He couldn't be more wrong. For the last orb, which was the colour of azure, brought a feeling of peace and calmness. It's a feeling that Yoh felt every night as he gaze at the stars. It's a feeling that Yoh felt whenever he was with his friends. It's a feeling that Yoh missed.

Needless to say, this was his favorite.

"Cool…"

Geno flash him a grin, "I take it that you like that one?"

Yoh reach out and enclose the azure orb with his palm, the sensation amplified tremendously. Yoh quickly release it from his grasp, and his conscious return to him.

"What is it?" He asked with a silent whisper.

With a smirk on his face, "Hehe, that's a new class of spirits that my research team developed."

"The physical shape of the spirit is usual beast-types, this is because animal spirits are far more easier to control that their human counter parts. What's more, different creatures have certain enhance abilities that over-powers human's…"

"Some of them have certain elemental powers that matches it's physical capabilities. For example, if the creature is an eagle or a shark, then it's elemental power should be wind and water respectively. These strengths come from the creatures themselves…"

"Most of these spirits are 'synthetic' so to speak," Geno continued, "They had suffered accidents that occur when they're living which cause them to lose part of their bodies, an eye or a claw. Other's were born with these defects. We use technology and sorcery to fusion them with machinery to improve their performance…"

"These three are the new prototypes that were recently developed." Pointing to the three balls that he placed, "Before them, all the creatures that we use could be found in modern time…"

"Tigers, bears, bulls, horses…" Geno ticked off his fingers as he count, "Stuff like that. However, the real power comes from creature of mythology…"

"Dragons, chimeras, unicorns, hydras, griffins, wryerns, phoenixes…" His smile broadens, "These three you see here are result of all the years of research…"

Yoh picked the azure one up to eye level, "So what? You got these from a mythic spirit or something?"

"Hmmm…something like that…But that's not the point!" Geno picked the blue one up for himself and pocket the red one. "Since you like that one so much, I'll present it to you as a token of our friendship"

"What! There's no need for that!" Yoh exclaimed

Geno smiled, "I insist, take it as my gift to you for saving my life…"

"B-But all that effort…?"

"I still go two more! Besides, I can tell that you're a powerful shaman! I'm sure you'll have no problem wielding it's power…"

Yoh look into the small orb, behind the calming azure shade, Yoh saw a silhouette of a…_thing._ Yoh could make out the shape of the creature, it was nothing that he had seen before. Yoh was taken back by surprise, whatever that _thing_ was, Yoh sworn it had just winked at him.

"But still…"

"Look, they hit everything BUT us, sooner or later they are gonna hit us by accident…" Geno put up a pissed off look, "Do you want to get out of here a not?"

Yoh remembered the bladder problem he was suffering…

"How do you work this thing?" Said Yoh with new determination.

Geno smirked, "Like this!"

Against all sanity, Geno **_stood up_** and faced the Oni. He raise the orb in his right hand, and with a like squeeze, cracked the glass cover and press the shattering fragments against his chest.A navy blue light exploded from the 'impact'. When the light dispersed, Geno had a change in attire.

"Woah…"

On each of the two shoulder blades there is a large blue tower shield with three mini spikes in the center which form a triangle. Strapped to his back was what looks like a pair of small 'blaster' of some sort. Gauntlets had replaced the leather gloves he was wearing. All of them in the same shade of blue as the orb which produces them, and in Yoh opinion, it seems like his clothes had taken a 'shine' to it.

Geno was also wearing that same look of impress on his face, "Nice…very nice…"

Celebrations were cut short by a series of roars. The blinding light had caught all of the Oni's attentions. They present this new comer with a shower of green bolts.

"Look out!" Exclaimed Yoh

However the attacks were too fast and too close to avoid. They slammed into their target with a force strong enough to knock over an elephant. The impact had blown Yoh back a few feet into a tree. When the dust cleared, Geno was standing there, relatively unharmed. The two shield attaches to his shoulders swung foreword to protect himself. Not surprise that the Oni were shocked, till now nothing had been able to withstood their weapon, even the status that protected them had dents.

"Cool…" Geno inspect his shield as they returned to their original place. Looking back at Yoh, "Try to catch up!", with a flash, he went to confront the Oni.

_Now why did he used those in the first place_! Thought Yoh as he got up, looking around, he saw much destruction cause by the Oni. Remembering his purpose, he quickly hid behind a tree. _Ahhhhh…This is heaven….!_

* * *

_Thursday, 19:15 in the evening… _

Geno was ecstatic. After merging with the spirit, a wave of raw power surges through his vein. It was a feeling he had never experienced before in his life. It was overwhelming, it was the sugar high of all sugar high, it was what superman felt like on crack, it was the feeling of being king of the world, nothing came close to it.

This change was not only a feeling, Geno accelerated to speeds that are close to becoming supersonic.

"It's pay back time!" He crackled with a mad grin as he covered the distance between him and his target. "Bring it on you bastards!"

His first target was the Oni will the crack breasts-plate, the one that he nearly took down.

"You ready for seconds, punk!" taunt Geno, effortlessly evade the blasts send by his prey, gliding lower to the ground, dodging the deadly blades on it's forearm. Then he popped up in front of it.

"CHEW ON THIS!" He fired the twin beam cannons, now mounted on his shoulder, at point-blank. The explosion recoiled him back a few yard, but had shattered the armor completely. The Oni itself was now flat on it's back.

"Hahahaha!" Geno zoomed in for the kill, "HOW YOU LIKE ME NOW!"

Before he could get close enough to smash the core, two blur movement came from his two sides. Two healthier Oni sidle in the way, they had their blades and claws charged up with bright-red energy and were eager to introduce them to him. With too much velocity to halt his action, Geno slam his fists into each of the burning red claw to push himself away before they close.

Geno did a back flip to gain back his balance, his knuckles were stinging. He fired his beam cannons again but the new super-heated weapon deflects them in another direction.

_Damn, I need to get closer!_ He thought, suddenly a large shadow cast upon him. A quick glance shows a scarlet armored Oni with a charged up claw coming down fast. With no time to act, Geno brace for impact…

"**ARUZE STIKE**!" A light-blue arc soars through and smacks the bastard dead center.

_Huh? What the hell…?_ Geno turned.

To his left stood Yoh, a _new_ Yoh, different from the goofy one he met earlier. Standing there was a pumped up Yoh, basking in the power of his new spirit.

"Four against one doesn't seem like a fair fight," Yoh flashed a grin, "Hope you guys don't mind extras?"

"Well well," Geno said with a mocking voice, "Glad you decided to join the party,"

"Am I too late?" Yoh replied with a fake concern face, "I had to take a leak…"

Geno laughed, "You know, if you hold it long enough, it's almost as good as sex…"

"And what would you know about sex?"

"Ouch, touchy," Geno smiled back at the Oni, "So, any one of them you particularly don't like?"

Yoh stepped up to him like nothing was wrong, "No need to be choosy…There's plenty of trash to take out…"

"Well then, lets show these gentlemen the **_real_** deal.." Said Geno as he cracked his knuckles.

"Hehe, I could use the work out…" Smiled Yoh.

* * *

Flashback: A few moments ago… 

"Damn…hurry up already!" Yoh yells as he shook himself dry. He fumbled with the zipper for a moment before he got everything on. The sound of battle could be heard behind the tree in which he marked. Behind the trunk, he saw an Oni taking a faceful of Geno's cannons. The results were explosive.

"Okay…Here goes nothing!" Yoh cracked the orb with a light squeeze, and planted it into his gut. The effects were instantaneous.

As soon as it touches Yoh, a bright light erupted from within it. Yoh could feel a secondary entity making way in his body, for a moment Yoh thought he had blacked out. He felt his mind being invaded. Yoh found himself surrounded by darkness, An azure light appear, and took a humanoid shape, it seems to be made up of crystal. A deep voice rang throughout his head from the being.

"**_Dear Child, you seek my aid?"_**

"Er…Ya, sort of. What is your name?"

"_**Me? Ha, I have not been given one yet…Perhaps you could pick one for me?"**_

Yoh was stumped, he had ask to choose something as important as a name before. "Erm…how about…"

_A name indicates the existence of a thing, _That was a sentence that his grandfather had once told him, to choose a name for this being, Yoh decided to use something that represent it. Looking back at it, the only thing that came to his mind was it's crystal covering…

_Crystal? Nah, not original enough… Wait, I got it! _

"Sapphiron, I'll call you Sapphiron!" Yoh gave himself a pat on the back.

"**_Hmmm, 'Sapphiron' huh?… haha, good one! So be it then!_** "

The being took a step closer to Yoh, radiating power to every corner.

"_**Asakura Yoh! You seem to be a powerful shaman, do you desire my strength?"**_

"Yes, I do…"

Sapphiron chuckled, "**_Very well. Then tell me, with so mighty a power, what would you do with it?"_**

Images flashes through Yoh's mind, his family, his friends, _their _family, his partner, Anna…The response was quick.

"I will protect the ones of great importance to me!"

The being now known as Sapphiron gave a hearty laugh, "**_I applaud your dedication and fortitude! As you wish. My powers are yours to command, my MASTER!"_**

* * *

_End of flashback: now…_

Yoh walked up to Geno, his body was emitting a bluish aura. His new partner had opened his sense, strengthen his body and sharpen his mind.

._Like I declared, I desire power to protect the ones of grave importance to me. To safeguard their peace…Are you willing to battle it out with me? Yoh asked the entity within his soul._

The replied came right away,**_ "But of course, my master!"_**

Smiling to himself, "Then lets do this!"

The azure aura surround his body glowed brighter. On his left forearm, the glowing aura began to take the form of a white diamond-shaped shield, tattooed on the center of it is the marijuana in orange. On his back straps to what looks 'jet-packs' of some sort. On command, the upper end of the shield produce a 'beam claw', powered by his furyoku. The lower ends of the shield fires beam boomerang.

"I'm impress," Geno admits truthfully

"Why didn't you bring these out in the first place?" Yoh demand.

"Well for one reason, I want to be sure that you are a powerful enough shaman to wield it's force," Geno expression then turns to a sheepish smile, "Another reason was because I forgot…hehehe…sorry…"

"How the heck can you!"

"Look, we can spend all day arguing about this," Geno cut him off, "Or we could save the chitchat for later, and give these suckers the ass-whooping they so desire.."

Yoh grumbled, "Fine! But you better have a good reason for this!"

"Er…right, '**_reason'_**…"

The Oni had enough of this insolence, for the first time in there…_'after-life'_, a human dares ignore their existence and act as if they were no threat! This behavior shall not go unpunished. With a battle cry, all four of them leapt into the air and surround the two boys in a circle just like they had done before. Just when their blades were about to touch flesh, a powerful bright light erupted from the center of the circle.

"**AZURE STIKE!"**

"**TWIN DESOLATION!"**

The force of the blast slammed them to the Four Corners of the field, only to stop when they collided into any structures in that line. When the dust settles, Both Yoh and Geno were untouched.

"I'll take the jokers on the right," Geno pointed to the ones getting up from the convenience store, or what's left of it. "You take the goons over there…"

"Let go!" And they're off.

* * *

_**On Yoh's side…**_

As soon as the closest one got up, Yoh introduce the front side of his shield to it's face, senting the creature back into the wall, impaling itself on a stray steel pipe. Although it missed the vital core, this would stop it for the moment.

Yoh then direct his attention to the other Oni who was already up, it's blades and claws were charged with super heated energy, and from what Yoh could tell, he was pissed.

"I guess who wouldn't when you're slammed through a wall…" He muttered.

The creature displayed a sudden burst of speed as it close the distance between them in a few short seconds. Yoh himself was taken by surprise but raise his shield at the last moment to counter the advance. He recoiled a few meters before regaining his balance. With a swing, he revealed the energy claw on his shield and charged toward his opponent.

Sparks flew as the two energy charged weapons clash into each other. Although slightly shaken, Yoh manage to hold his ground, he began trying to get around the Oni's defenses to land a deadly blow. This however, proves more difficult as the creature possess two advantages over him. One, while Yoh is being restricted to using only his left side, his opponent is free to use which every side it sees fit. Two, because it could use both sides, the Oni would not suffer from have an exhausted arm, what's worse, the arm in question was not favored by Yoh himself. This exchange went now for at least five minutes.

_Damn, if I only had some other weapon, a sword would be best, I could_

**_Master, behind you!_** Came a voice from his head. Knowing it was Sapphiron, Yoh did not heist to jump out of the way as a blood-red claws came slicing through the air. The other Oni that had been impaled by the pipe, manage to free itself from the rubble that collapsed onto it. Yet, the pipe that impaled it was still attached to the gut of the beast.

**_The pipe, master…_**Taking his/it's advice, Yoh sprang himself onto the Oni with his foot and an everyday smile.

"Hi!" The Oni was indeed shocked, "Hope you won't mind me 'borrowing' this, would you?"

With that said, he grip the steel pipe and kicked himself and the tool free from the Oni's belly. As Yoh did a back flip, he could hear the groan of pain from the brute. Landing on his two feet, Yoh tighten his grasp on the metal. Focusing his furyoku onto it, the light blue aura on his body move to invade the new medium. The weapon grew in size as it began to take shape of a blade.

The metal end of the sword was huge and broad, again there was the marijuana symbol at the lower end towards Yoh. The blade twisted itself to make out an indescribable shape. Nevertheless, it was cool, and it was what Yoh really need right now.

The two brutes were beyond pissed. Releasing another series of war cries, they charge in blind rage. Yoh welcomed one with his shield, he did a spin around it to avoid the other Oni, he then slash with all his might against the lesser protected back of the monster with his sword. The weapon cut through it's target's covering, and crushed the core of the beast. With a final roar of surprise, the Oni exploded into dust.

The remaining Oni was now powered with new rage. It charge blindly into Yoh's path. Sensing the danger, Yoh threw his sword/pipe toward the creature. It defended itself by using it's forearms' weapon to block the attack. The weapon lodges itself into the arm, however this was what Yoh wanted.

While using it's forearm to protect it's core, the Oni had blocked out it's line of sight. Yoh took this advantage to get behind the Oni. Another thing, because the blade of the weapon is so broad, it had effectively sealed the movement of the forearms when it struck. Leaving the creature venerable to Yoh.

With just the thought of it, Yoh produce the energy claw again and jammed it into the spine of the Oni, and processed in ripping through it's body with the claw upward to the core. The Oni didn't even had time to scream.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Yoh saw Geno dusting off the remains of the Oni from his coat…

* * *

_**On Geno's side…**_

"HeeeeeHawww!" Cried Geno as he planted his boots into the face of an Oni. Another one try to sneak up from behind. Geno countered with a small twist, his right shield blocked the attack, he then proceeds to giving the bastard a face-full of energy. Once again the blast pushed him back a few feet away from the two Oni.

When the smoke clears, the Oni retaliated with a barrage of green blasts. With a light boost, Geno jumped high enough to avoid them all, he had a smirk on his face when he notice that their armor suffered a lot of cracks from his 'Twin Desolation'.

He dived in again for another round, but was force up in order to evade the incoming balls.

**"Twin Desolation!"**

The blue beams missed there target, but the splash damage send showers of debris onto the Oni's body. Geno was unaffected by the shower from his attitude. Firing two more times while focusing on one of them, he rid the brute of it's armor. It was not expose to energy attacks. However, the blades remain intact.

_Damnit… this spirit is still in its early stages! _He flew low to avoid the Oni's fire. _I need to find a melee weapon! Anything will do!_

**"Twin Desolation!"** He fired to distract them for the time being. He then flew around in circle looking for a weapon, but to no avail. Changing his path, he decides to backtrack to the earlier battleground to see if he can savage any scrap metal. The Oni went off after him.

Geno is getting desperate.

Being eight meters off the ground gives him the advantage. At least he doesn't have to run anymore. With the energy balls being thrown from the ground at him, Geno begin to hasten his search. From his attitude, he observes the mass destruction that they caused. The ground had been littered with bodies. Constructs had been leveled. Foods, in case of some stores, were wasted. Locating the bodies of his fellow shamans, or what's left of them, proves to be more challenging than anticipated. He had hoped to savage their equipment…

Then, against all odds, a gleaming light caught his attention from the corner of his eye. Praying that it wasn't another sick joke by any higher beings, Geno did a nosedive toward the demolished antique shop that he and Yoh hid out for a moment.

On ground zero, he begins tearing through the wreckage, looking for his Holy Grail. The sounds of explosion grew closer, indicating the arrival of the dumb and dumber.

"Come on! Come ON! **Where is that FU**!"

Suddenly, like a miracle from god, his hands hit something, sharp, long and shiny. His hopes soar. Pulling it out from the rubble pile, he began to stare in awe and wonder, as if doubting his eyes and good fortune.

It was a halberd of some sort. At least two meters from one end to the other. On one end, it had to large axe-like blade on both sides, pattern with ancient markings unlike anything he had seen before in any textbook. On the opposite end of the weapon was a spearhead, tattooed with similar markings. Though smaller than it's other side, Geno could tell that its sharpness was an equal.

"Sweet…"

**CCRRRRAAASSSSHHHHHH! **

That was the Que. for the wall to grow a new hole, with two stooges from the other side, looking pissed. Geno pointed his new toy at them will ease.

"You knuckle-heads ever heard of a door?"

Now they're really pissed.

**"RRRrrooooaaaarrrrrrrr!"**

Not wanting to cause more damage to the place, Geno high-tailed his way out of the store and flew back to where he left Yoh. Nine meters below him, he saw Yoh pulled off a sweet move by ripping a pole from an Oni's gut.

"Haha, that kid got style!"

Geno landed on top of a flaming wreck of a patrol car on his two feet, and waited patiently for the two Oni to return will his halberd place behind his back. The wait wasn't long.

**"RRRrrooooaaaarrrrrrrr!"**

They were about to charge when he raise his hand to signal a stop.

"Thank you," Geno cleared his throat, "Because graveness of the situation, I was not able to introduction myself to you earlier, for that I apologize." Geno took a sincere bow.

Straightening himself up, " My name is Geno," He reveal his halberd from his back, "And you are…"

Geno spin the weapon above his head with the similarity of a helicopter's propeller, and slash it downward to charge it up with his furyoku. The blade is now glowing navy blue.

"…Toast"

With a look of arrogance on their faces, both creatures charged unknowingly to their demise.

Before either one of them could react, Geno sprang forward to the closest of the two, which so happens to be the unprotected one. With a mad gleam in his eyes, Geno slashed off it's offensive claws to disarm it. Before the Oni could realize the danger, Geno jammed the spear end of the weapon into it's core. Effectively killing it before it could scream.

The Oni behind it strike with all it's might through the red dust, hoping to rip Geno's heart out through the confusion.

It's blades met air.

"_Surprise_!"

Geno had caught the creature off guard from behind, and punished it's inattentiveness with two sonic speed slashes to the back.

"**FALX WEAPON X!"**

The attack penetrated it's armor and destroyed the core within milliseconds. The bugger didn't even know what hit em.

"Hmph," Geno dusted off the Oni's remaining from his coat, "Trying to get me while I was busy with your friend, huh?"

Geno disengage his spirit. "That's the oldest trick in the book, dumbass!" Then he saw Yoh waving to him, his spirit disengaged as well, "Oops! I forgot! They can't hear me now…!"

Geno turned and smile to him and yelled, "How's everything on your side?"

"I'm cool, you?" Yoh gave him a thumb-up.

"Easy-peasy" Geno returned the gesture.

Yoh, still shouting from the distance, "How come you never tell me about the can(s) and can't(s) do with these spirits of yours!"

"How should I know!' screamed Geno, "They're still in the experimental stage!'

"'Experimental'? What you mean 'experimental'!" Demanded Yoh, "I thought you said they were ready!"

"Ya, ready to be experiment" said Geno as-a-matter-of-fact.

Silence.

"You gave me **_untested products_**…!"

"Well, you tested it, and there's nothing wrong!"

More silence.

"**I'LL KILL YOU!" **

* * *

**AN: Howisit! Howisit! HOWISIT!……TALK TO ME!**


	3. A Cold Day Part Three : I'll be there f...

**Disclaimer: As usual, I do NOT own 'Shaman King' or any anime and their original characters. If there is a character or story that you never heard of before in here, it's mine and mine alone! **

**AN: This time, it's really shorter!**

**_Shaman King: Ghosts of Hatred _**

_A Cold Day – Part Three: I'll be there for you _

**Thursday, 20:13 at night.**

"Ouch…"Yoh rubbed the bruise on his head, with or without his spirit's help, Geno sure pack quite a punch. It's been thirty minutes since he and Geno went their separate ways. By then, more of the lamppost had lit up the night sky. The temperature had drop drastically by the time the sun had set. Yoh wouldn't be surprise if it will snow tonight.

Yoh fished into his pocket, and pulled out a small business card. Earlier, Geno told him some known facts about his new spirit.

"_So far we haven't identify all the abilities of this new prototype spirit," Geno said with a serious tone," That means that we don't know what it could react to. In an unstable condition, it would cause mutation…"_

"_As much as I want to reclaim it back from you, once the spirit have found a suitable host, it would be difficult to persuade it to leave…"_

"_The worst case is that, the spirit could change your character if your not strong enough…" Geno expression than returned to a cheerful grin, "But don't worry about it, I know you can handle it, if not I wouldn't have entrust it to you in the first place!"_

"Trust me, huh?" Yoh flipped the card over, it has Geno's contact number all over it. "I guess it shouldn't let a friend down…"

Yoh smiled to himself as he places the card back into his pocket. As the night grew colder Yoh picked up the pace. It wasn't long till he made his way backed to the inn. From the outside, Yoh discovered the place to be completely devoid of light. Not in any window was there a shine.

But Yoh didn't think too much of it, with the threat of hypothermia at large. Yoh quickly took of his shoes and entered the house noisily.

"Amidamaru?" Yoh called out to his partner.

Yet the silence remains. Yoh did not like this feeling. Amidamaru always appear before him whenever he calls for him. Suddenly the house felt colder than outside, as if an untold evil had risen from the grave and set up residence here. Walking through the house, Yoh was half expecting some zombie to jump out from the corner to make an attempt on his brain…

"**_Yoh…"_**

A voice rang out from the abyss. A cold evil voice, dripping with malice, as if the words were spoken by death itself. The room temperature plumbed below sub-arctic level. Yoh developed Goosebumps on every square inch of his skin. Taking very slow steps, Yoh twirl around to face the owner of the voice.

Leaning against the wall with a binded Amidamaru, was Anna in her yukata holding a very big, very menacing spiked baseball bat slash makeshift morning star.

Yoh swallowed hard.

"H-hai, Anna-"

Anna gave him a look that silence him. At that moment, Yoh knew that he was going to died, long and slow.

"So you finally decide to come home, eh?" She advance slowly with the bat close behind.

"No! Wait! It's not!"

"**Urusai!" **Anna was tapping the bat on her left palm. Yoh took a lot of steps back.

"Do you have any idea how long I've wait for you!" She walked closer, "Did you had fun with your _girlfriends!_"

"NO! Anna wait! I can explain!"

"Sssssure you can…!" The look in her eyes tells Yoh that she was beyond reason.

The house then became a ground for domestic violence.

* * *

_Seventy-two clomberings later…_

"No really! I swear! Look if you don't believe here," Yoh took out Geno's card, "Look! This is the friend I met, he can confirm my words!"

Anna took and card and eyed it suspiciously, as if checking for any booby-traps. Then she looked back at Yoh and her eyes widen.

Shaking with fury, "**_So, Miss Geno, huh?"_**

"Miss? No he's a"

"**_Don't you mean 'she'!" _**She then pulled a long, dark hair from his shoulder..

"Huh? How did that" Then Yoh remembered the girl he saved, "Oh! I remember!"

"**_I'm ssssure you do, she must have been very hot girl, huh!"_**

"All I did was to cover her to" Yoh then realize what he just said, by then it was too late.

"_**OH REALLY! YOU TWO MUST HAD BEEN VERY CLOSE!"**_

"NO WAIT! It's not what it sounds like….!"

Too late.

* * *

_Forty-eight clomberings later…_

"Anna! Wait, stop! I can prove it! Look," Yoh, battered and bruised, attempt to summon out Sapphiron.

_**Master! I must warn you! Without another medium, I cannot**_

Once again, the message came too late to Yoh's mind.

A blinding light erupted from Yoh, both Amidamaru and Anna stare at it. When Sapphiron appear, he was of the same azure colour that Yoh first saw him. It's body became crystallize as it takes shape. Soon, the spirit appeared from the light.

At first Anna and Amidamaru were impress, Anna even thought of forgiving Yoh… Until she realize what shape that spirit was in.

Shaking from uncontrollable rage, Anna once again returned to the status of an active volcano.

"**_Erm, Yoh…Is this some kind of a JOKE!"_**

"Oh my…Yoh-dono! I would never in a million years thought that you would be capable of such…." Amidamaru stuttered, lost for words.

"Huh? What are you guy" Then Yoh took a better look, a **closer** look at Sapphiron's shape, then he saw what they saw. "What the! This is your true form!"

"**_As I was trying to tell you, without another medium, I 'm force to taken up the shape that I was place in by my creators…as you can see, they have a sick sense of humor…" _**Spoke the _thing._

"But do you have to look like …like…**_THAT_**!"

(AN: Dear readers, if you have to ask, you're too young to know!)

Sapphiron shook what looks like his…er… 'Head', "**_They insisted that they were drunk when we asked for a non-gay explanation…"_**

That's when Amidamaru couldn't stand it any longer, "YOH-DONO! How could you replace me with such a…a…_monstrosity!" _Sapphiron sweatdropped.

"'Replace'?NO wait! Who said anything about"

By then, Amidamaru float up the stairs, crying like a little girl.

Yoh and Sapphiron stared, finally Yoh broke the silence, "Ooookkayy, that was weird…"

"**_Truly, it's a sight you don't normally find from big, strong samurai…"_**

"Eh hem…"

Anna was standing there, tapping her foot, and looking ready to kill.

"Oh-oh…" Yoh quickly recalled Sapphiron back into his body. Then turned to face Anna.

_**Master, there might be one more card you can play…**_

* * *

_Twenty-four clomberings later…_

…_**Or maybe not…**_

Yoh had his backs against the wall, this was it, he was going to die right here, right now. Not by Hao, not by the X-LAWS, not even by the Tao family, but by the woman he…

Yoh then flashed a cheerfulgrin, which surprised Anna.

"What are you so happy about!"

Yoh looked up with that same trademark smile, "Oh nothing… Just thinking about what you would look like in the wedding gown…"

Time stops.

"W-what?"

"You know, the one that you're gonna wear for our wedding," said Yoh in a relaxed matter, "I don't know why, but these days I've thinking about it a lot…"

Blood rushed to Anna's head.

"W-Why are you thinking of such nonsense?"

Yoh looked at her, "It's not 'nonsense', Anna… It's the most important thing of my life…"

If possible, Anna's blush deepens.

_It's now or never,_ Yoh took a deep breath and approach her. "I really want to see it, Anna…"

"I-I…?"

Before she could react, Yoh had his arms around her in a passionate embrace. Anna was speechless.

"Y-Yoh…!"

"You have every right to be angry at me…" Yoh spoke in a soft and relax tone, "I know I didn't keep my promise to you, I didn't become the Shaman King, I wasn't able to give you an easy life…"

"But I just want to let you know that I'll be there for you…" Yoh whispered into her ears, " Nothing is this world can force me away…"

He then kissed her softly on the cheek.

At that moment, Anna's anger had dissolve. It was almost as if a spell had been broken. Her eyes watered, and her body became relaxed. She had forgiven Yoh, but she's not gonna show it.

**SLAM!**

"Asakura Yoh! Don't even think about worming your way out of this one!" She stomped up the stairs, "There will be no dinner for you tonight!"

Yoh was a bit disoriented from the crash, he picked himself up unsteadily, "But Anna…!"

"But nothing!" She continued her stomping, "You're gonna be staying out side in the freezing cold, with no blanket, no sheets or anything along those lines! Got it!" With that said she went to her room and slam the door.

Silence.

_**I think the lady had forgiven you…**_

"Ya, me too…Call me crazy, but the whole experience seem to be little déjà vu… "

* * *

**Thursday, 23:56 in the middle of the night…**

Anna kept staring at the ceiling, she couldn't sleep.

No matter how much she twist and turn, she couldn't get the words out of her head.

_I'll be there for you… _

Turn to the right.

_I really want to see it, Anna…_

Turn to the left.

_You have every right to be angry with me…_

Anna had enough. She sat upright and kicked the cover away in frustration. "What's wrong with me…!" She muttered to herself.

Anna knows that she's been hard on Yoh these days. She immediately regretted her actions in this earlier today. Yoh didn't approach any of those girls, they came to him. Yet, she still takes it out on him. She didn't even bother to listen to him. She was lost in her anger. Then the way she treated him just now…

_You have every right to be angry with me…_

"No I don't…" She whispered, "You deserve better than that…"

Yoh had never let her down before. He had always exceed her expectations. Be it as a shaman or a husband…

… _Just thinking about what you would look like in the wedding gown…_

Anna felt her face warmed up again. She places her palm on the spot where Yoh kissed. It felt warm. It was a comfortable feeling.

"Yoh…"

_This is all my fault_…Anna thought to herself. _I should have given him the benefit of a doubt_. I should have trusted him_… Didn't I always said that? To Manta, to Silva…_

"I'm sorry…Yoh"

She got up and left her room. Outside, it was pitch black and frigid. She walked across to his room, and found it empty.

_You're gonna be staying out side in the freezing cold, with no blanket, no sheets or anything along those lines! Got it!_

"Oh no…" She stared in these disbelief, "Don't tell me he really…"

She quickly race down, Yoh was no where to be seen. She then put on her coat and ran outside. Just a few hours ago, she hear the weather report that tonight's temperature would fall below zero degrees.

"What have I done…" She was on the verge of tears. "I didn't really mean it…"

She still couldn't find Yoh anywhere. There was only one place left where Yoh could be. She ran back into to his room and grab a thick blanket. Decided that it wasn't enough, she grab her own blanket as well as other one from the guestroom. She then climbs up to the roof.

Sure enough, there he was. Curled up in a ball. As she approaches him, she could see something in his arm. She bent down and took a better look.

It was his blazer. The one that he left this morning. The one that she brought for him…

"Baka… Why aren't you wearing it now…" She murmured

"Anna…." Yoh was sleep talking, "…I'm sorry…"

_No, Yoh, _Anna thought to herself. She couldn't control her tears anymore, she didn't even bother to, _I'm sorry…_

She bent forward to kiss him on the cheek. He was shivering uncontrollably.

She then proceeds to cover him with the blankets. He was still shaking. She then move in under the cover. She kneels down, and settles into it. She lies down, stiffly. Seeing that he was still cold, she hug on to his arm and brought her body closer to his.

She looked back up into the sky, the stars were beautiful tonight.

She realize that her soon-to-be husband was no longer shaking. She then began to relax.

Years ago, she remember being cold and hunger every night. Every night she would wish for someone to love her, someone to keep her warm.

"No, you did keep a promise Yoh," She thought before she fell asleep, "You had never left me…"

That's when it started to snow.

* * *

**23:59:58**

**23:59:59**

**00:00:00**

* * *

**AN: Finally! Please leave your GOOD comments before you leave. I like to thank you for reading this. You could be busy with anything else in the world, but you're here, and I appreciate that. The next chapter would action-packed!**

**P.S. : This is the first time I write about romance. How was it? What can I do to improve? **


	4. A Boring Day Part One : Something Bette...

**Disclaimer: As usual, I do NOT own 'Shaman King' or any anime and their original characters. If there is a character or story that you never heard of before in here, it's mine and mine alone! **

**_A/N: _Now, I know I promised action here, but then again, I had to break it into two parts because it was TOO long! I'm sooorrrriiiiiii! Anyway, this is day two…**

**_  
Ghosts of Hatred _**

_  
A Boring Day – Part One : Something damn well better happen! _

**  
Friday, 06:00 in the morning. **

The sun shines down on a peaceful, quiet house that resides in Tokyo, Japan.

The clouds glided softly across the skies as golden rays illuminated a path above the horizon, revealing the sun's trudge upon the dome of blue. The streets of Tokyo rested silently as the week was nearing an end. Snow fell upon the city and it's people. On top of the roof of the small inn, a teenage boy had arisen stiffly from his cold slumber.

His vision was still blur and his body is aching in many places due to the fact that he had been sleeping on top of the very uncomfortable roof in the middle of a freezing night. As he tried to get up, he discovered several layers of thick blankets binding him to the roof.

"Huh? I don't remember those…" But being Yoh, he just shrug off any thoughts.

He tried to lift himself up but realize that something had been pining his arm down. Yoh turned to the lump underneath the thick blanket beside him. He delicately pulls down the covers to reveal the mystery.

"A-Anna!" Yoh was stunned.

There she was, curled up in a tight little ball wearing her thin yukata, which is useless against this sort of weather. She was clinching onto his arm like her life depends on it, never letting go. Her skin felt like ice when Yoh push away some of the blond hairs obstructing her innocent looking face. Yoh could feel her shaking when some snow flakes rested on her forehead. Yoh embraced her body.

_She must had brought these when I was asleep…_Yoh sighed, releasing a stream of warm vapor in the sub-zero conditions.

Maybe it was the sunlight that had reached her enclosed eye-lid, or the touch of snow, or maybe it was Yoh's body warmth, either way, Anna was awake.

"Y-Yoh?" She asked, suppressing a yawn.

For a moment, Yoh's blood turned ice. Then when his brain registered that he wasn't in any mortal danger, he flashed her the most beautiful smile he could muster.

"Ohayo, Anna!" Yoh spoke in a soft but energetic hush as he wrapped her in the thick blankets, seeing how she was still shivering.

"A-Arigatou…" Anna murmured with her teeth chitterling as she tightens her hold on the covers.

"No problem…" Yoh looked up to the sky, "Check it out, it's snowing!"

"Isn't it a little too early for it to be snowing?" Anna asked as she tries to sit up straight.

Yoh looked back at she with a grin, "I thought so too, but it has been rather cold these few days…" He helped her up. "And last night was a killer!"

Anna froze. Her eyes began to water. Yoh could see guilt written all over her face. "Er…Not like it was anything I couldn't handle!" He quickly added. But Anna was already sobbing.

Yoh, being who is he, spoke with a voice full of concern, "Anna? What's wrong?" He moved closer and place his hands on her shoulder lightly. To his surprise, Anna closed up the gap between their bodies by burrowing her face into his chest. Yoh was slightly taken back but manage to hold on to his footing.

"A-Anna? What's the matter?"

Anna pushed herself gently from his body. Looking down, she spoke with a soft tone, unlike the usual serious one that she usually uses.

"Listen, Yoh… About yesterday, I…" Anna bit her lower lips, "I'm sorry for the way I behave… There's no excuse for it, I overreacted… I should have trusted you…"

Anna took a deep breath before she continued, still looking everywhere but Yoh, "…I didn't listen, I was mad with jealousy…I-I…" Anna felt as if something was stuck in her throat, "What I'm trying to say is that I'm"

She didn't get to finish her sentence because Yoh had once again overwhelmed her in his warm embrace.

"Y-Yoh?"

"Shhhh…" He whispered to her ear, "It's ok, you don't have to say anything…"

"B-But I…!"

"Listen, Anna… I know how you feel, I mean, even I would get mad if I saw another boy trying to flirt with you…" Yoh joked, "But you don't have to worry, cause I'll never leave you, ever…"

"Yoh…" It was tiny, it was hardly noticeable, but at that moment, when the snow was falling gently all around them, Anna allowed a smile to show on her beautiful, pale face. "…Thanks…"

Yoh beamed happily as he wiped away the loose tears falling from her onyx eyes. "Anytime, Anna… Anytime…" He then let go of a sigh of relief. Looking down from where they're standing, "Oh boy, looks like it's a long way down from here…"

"Well, it was your fault!" Anna retorts, "Nobody asked you to sleep on the roof!"

"But Anna…!" Yoh whine.

"No BUTS!" Anna gave him a look of annoyance. "You got us into this mess, and your gonna get as out of it! You hear me!"

Deep inside, Yoh was smiling his head off, _looks like Anna's back…!_

"Hai, hai…" Yoh dropped his shoulders in defeat. Then a brilliant came to his mind, smiling sinisterly, "Oooookay Anna, I got an idea…hehe…"

Not liking the sound of Yoh's 'idea', Anna tried to protest but it was too late. Before she knew it, Yoh had grab her up from her legs and had his other arm supporting her back, bridal style.

"W-What the heck!" Anna screamed as she tried to struggle free, but the blankets had restricted her movement. "YOH! Put me down this instance or you're gonna reg!"

If Yoh had heard her, he didn't show any signs of it. Instead, he had this super wide grin on his face, "Hold on tight now, Anna!"

Before she could threaten him further, Yoh leapt from the roof with Anna in his arms. Feeling the cold wind rushing pass her face, Anna griped on to anything she could lay her hands on, which was rather difficult because of the three blankets wrapped around her body. Then she felt Yoh tightening his hold, she looked up and saw a face full of determination, which was quite surprising since this is Yoh we're talking about.

Yoh spoke in a hush tone, "Don't worry, I won't let go…"

Anna's fear was immediately drained from her. She relaxed her body in Yoh's comforting arms, all signs of doubt and panic were gonna, she whispered just as softly.

"I know…"

It was a moment that felt like forever.

When Yoh finally made the touch down, he quickly return her body back to her control, hoping to lessen her anger. Anna looked away.

"…Thanks…"

Yoh beamed at her cheerfully, "Glad you like it!"

Before Anna walked through the front door, Yoh called out to her.

"By the way, thanks for the blankets!"

Anna stopped, without turning back, "No problem, it's my job to look out for you…"

* * *

****

Friday, 06:34 in the morning. 

"Anna! Breakfast is ready!"

Yoh returned to tide up the kitchen. A few seconds later, he could hear the heavy footsteps of Anna walking down the stairs. She was dressed in her school uniform and had a bored look plastered on her face. When Yoh greeted her again, she just waved him off. Walking around the table, she plopped herself down on the sit.

"The bathroom's all yours," she grunts, stretching her aching muscles.

"Thanks," Replied Yoh earnestly, "You start without me…"

"Whatever…"

With an ever-smiling face, Yoh bounced out the room. Anna shook her head in defeat. Her Fiancée is nearly sixteen years old but still acts like six, but that's one of the reasons why she likes him. Smiling to her, she quickly resumes the demolitions of the contents of her plate.

Upstairs, Yoh was getting into the shower. Checking his watch as he removed it from his wrist, he relaxed as time was plentiful. Stepping into the shower, he welcomed the warm water that fell from the heavens. Yoh closed his eyes and was in absolute bliss. His mind relaxed, his senses shut down one at a time.

When he opened his eyes, the face of grown man was just hovering in a proximity too close for comfort. Yoh's natural instincts kicked in.

"Ahhhhhh!" He screamed and tripped over the slippery water.

"Ahhhhhh!" Screamed back Amidamaru, who unlike Yoh, can't trip over anything.

"Ahhhhhh!" Cried Yoh as he fell.

"Ahhhhhh!" Continued Amidamaru

"PUT A LID ON IT!" Roared Anna from below.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Ouch! Amidamaru! Enough already!" Yoh shook his head to gather back his senses, "Sheeesssshhhhh! What were you thinking, scaring me like that!"

It took Amidamaru a few seconds to regain back his sense.

"F-Forgive me Yoh-dono," Amidamaru stuttered, "I was already nervous since this morning…"

Yoh scowled as his rubbed his head to see if it was still in working condition. "That's okay Amidamaru, but what's so important that you had to 'attack' me in the shower?" Yoh asked with a smirked on his face.

Amidamaru laughed nervously, "I apologize, Yoh-dono, I was floating all over the house looking for you…"

"And you found me, in the shower, bearing all…Because…?" Yoh raise an eyebrow.

Sure, Yoh's a nice guy, but when he's caught without his pants on, it's a different story.

"Gomen, Gomen…" Amidamaru sense the edginess in his voice, so he decided to get straight to the point, "Yoh-dono, I wish to speak about last nights…_incident_…"

"Oh, you mean these?" Yoh asked, pointing at the multiple cuts and bruises on his body, "Don't worry, Anna wasn't really that mad…besides, she's gonna help me treat them before we leave for school…" He replied with a easy-going smile.

Amidamaru sweatdropped. Once again, his master never fail to surprise him.

"Er…No, I wasn't talking about that…" Amidamaru stated, "I meant my…_behavior_ yesterday…"

With that said, Amidamaru bowed down low. "Your loyal subject begs for your forgiveness!"

Yoh was rather taken back by his action, "Amidamaru? What are you d-?"

"It was childish of me!" Amidamaru continued without hearing him, "I should never had spoke to you in such a manner!"

"Amid-"

"You are the master! I am but a servant to you, I have no right to question you decision...!"

"Amid-"

"I was acting out of my place… Yoh-dono! I will accepted whatever punishment you wish to deal me in !" Amidamaru raise his head to look at Yoh.

"Ouch! Man … That fall must have opened up the wound again, Anna won't be happy about this…" Yoh poked at a cut on his shoulder.

Amidamaru stared.

"Yoh-dono!" Amidamaru was crying, anime-style again, "I'm being serious here!"

Yoh looked at him with one of his famous smiles, "Haha… I know, I know… I was just kidding…"

Amidamaru looked dumbfounded, was this really all just a joke to him…?

Yoh look at him in the eye, "Gomen, Amidamaru, I didn't know that bring Sapphiron home would upset you so much…"

Now it was Amidamaru's turn to be stunned. "Yoh-dono! There's no need for you to apologize!"

But Yoh waved him off, "No no…I didn't think of your feelings…it was selfish of me, as your master, as your friend…"

Amidamaru didn't know what say, he hadn't expected this, "Yoh-dono...!"

"If there's anyone who needs to apologies, it's me…" Yoh cut him off, "I'm sorry…" Yoh then turned and bow to him.

Amidamaru looked as if world peace had suddenly been announced.

"I-I…"

"But then, Amidamaru," Yoh gave him a pleasant look, "There's no need for you to feel insecure about Sapphiron…!" He added with a laugh.

Amidamaru turned red with embarrassment, "W-What! I'm not insecure about"

Yoh laugh, "Haha… I was just kidding! Relax, Amidamaru…" Then his face turned slight serious, "You're my friend, Amidamaru, you're the one that helped me to enter the Shaman Fight, you're the one that protected me all this time, you're the one that helped me defeat Hao…"

"Y-Yoh-dono…"

Smiling away, "There is nothing in this world that could force me to give you up…So cheer up!"

Amidamaru hanged his mouth wider than a crocodile.

"Er…Amidamaru, it's getting a little chilly in here…" Yoh started to shiver. Being naked, wet and cold isn't the best way to start any day, let alone a _Friday_, "So…er…If you don't mind, I _really_ need to use the shower now…"

That's when Amidamaru was brought back to Earth, kneeing down(ignoring the fact that he has no knees), "Yoh-dono! I, Amidamaru, swore eternal loyal to you!"

"That's very nice of you, but-"

Not hearing a word, "I will fight for you to the very end!"

"Er…Thank you, but I really need to-"

"Not even hell shall waver my loyalty!"

"Amidamaru…cold…"

"I'll follow to the ends of the world!"

"Amid-"

"Even if we have to face a thousand demons, I'll'

"AMIDAMARU! IT'S FREEZING OUT HERE!"

"OKAY! Okay! I'm going…sheez, that's gratitude for ya…" Amidamaru mumbled

"I HEARD THAT!"

* * *

****

Friday, 07:12 in the morning

"YOH! Step on it! We're running late!" Screamed Anna, standing ten meters away from him with her hands on her hips.

Yoh struggled to catch up, "Cut me some slack, Anna! My body's aching all over!"

"I thought I gave you some pain-killers!"

"That's not the point!" Whined Yoh.

About half an hour ago, when Yoh finally came out of the shower, he was met with an annoyed Anna who wasn't too happy will the noise. She only gave him half of his share of breakfast. Yoh, knowing better then to complain, ate his share in oppressive silence.

It was close to seven when Anna finally remembered to treat Yoh's wounds, which proves to be more than what Yoh could chew.

_I swear, one day she'll kill me trying to save me…_Yoh rubbed his back. _What does she think I'm made off? Dough! Cause she sure knows how to beat them…_

"Well, it's not my fault that you got into a fight!" Spoke Anna when Yoh finally caught up to her. "Besides, I was going light on you yesterday, you had worst in the shaman fight!"

"Well, that's true…" Admitted Yoh, "But still… I'm only human…!"

Anna sighed and continued her walk, although this time at the same pace. After awhile, she spoke again.

"Tell me about the Oni…"

"H-Huh?" Yoh was caught off-guard by that question.

"Tell me about your fight, yesterday…" She spoke in a calm manner.

Yoh thought for awhile, "They're different…" Yoh looked at her with one of those rare serious look on his face, "They're smarter, more organize then…then the ones before,"

"I see…" Anna was deep in thought, "What else? Tell me everything…"

So he did, for the next five to ten minutes, Yoh illustrated his tale to her. The harmless walk in the park. The sounds of explosion. The gruesome scene of the crime. The new improve Oni. The run for safety with the girl (A muscle twitch on Anna's face, but she remain in control). The meeting with the new shamans ("They must be pretty weak if they can't even handle Oni…" scoffed Anna). His encounter with Geno ("_Miss _Geno…" corrected Anna, Yoh sweatdropped).

"Then for the next three hours, we were introducing each other," Yoh went on, but with a more cheerful attitude, "He told me about this one time when he was trying to sneak on board a plane with a black, unmarked luggage, the whole airport was in an uproar!"

Anna chose to ignore that commend, she ushered him to continued.

Yoh then go on to describe the three new spirits that Geno brought out. Anna listened attentively as Yoh dictated Geno's speech of the new spirits, even Amidamaru popped out in ball mode for this seminal.(Yes he brought his partner to school, wouldn't you do the same if you were attacked just yesterday?)

"So…Basically, he's altering the spirits from their natural form, making them…deadlier?"

"Ya, something like that…"

"Doesn't that bother you at all?"

"…A little bit…"

It was a freezing morning, the snow had piled up all over the place. The two teenagers observe in silence as a snow-plough opened up the sea of whiteness, revealing the tar blacken road beneath.

_Hmph… Underneath all that white beauty is nothing but darkness… how ironic…_ Anna thought to herself. She then glance sideways to look at her fiancée. Yoh was buttoning up his coat. The one that Anna made for him a few weeks ago to prepare him for the winter. Yoh saw her looking at him, so he beamed back at her.

Sigh…What would I give to be like him? Anna quicken her pace. 

A chilly wind blew passed their faces, it began to snow heavier. From the distance, the shape of their school came into view. Anna tighten her grip around her own jacket, the one Yoh bought for her as a belated Valentines day present. This action had not gone unnoticed by the boy.

"You Okay, Anna?" Yoh asked with genuine concern in his voice, "Maybe we should stop for some"

"No," Anna cut him off sharply, "I'm fine, besides, school's just up ahead and we're running late…"

"If you say so…"

Two minutes later, they had reached the school's main gate, beyond that was a long stretch of snow covered road. The grassy fields along it had been painted white over night. Before they entered,

There's something on Anna's minds that had been bugging her since breakfast, and she is determined to get rid of it before class.

"Yoh…" Anna spoke.

"Huh?" Yoh turned around and face her, another concern look on his face, "Yes, Anna?"

"I've been meaning to ask you this for a long time," Anna suddenly enjoyed the sight of a common tree, "Do you think we're meant for each other?"

Yoh was taken back with this question, "W-Why do you ask, Anna?"

"Why did you choose me? We're completely different from one another," Anna tugged her jacket, "Heck, we don't even like the same type of songs!"

Yoh laugh nervously, "Well, that's true… But still, why are you worry about something like this?"

"Is it because of your grandparents? Did you choose me because they said so?" Anna demanded, "There are other girls out there better than me, so why me? Why do you work so hard for me?"

Yoh thought deep, after while, he spoke in a cheerful voice, "I don't know!"

"Argh! Forget it! I don't even know why I bothered to ask you in the first place…!" Yelled Anna, she turn her back towards him.

Yoh smiled continuing the small hike to class, after ten steps, he turned and face her.

"Gomen, Anna, I don't have the answer to your question yet," A small 'hmph' could be heard, but Yoh paid no attention to it, "But then Anna, if you're not for me, then why do I dream of you as my wife?"

Anna turned around and faced him, with surprised clearly written on her face.

"Yoh…"

It was one of those romantic moments where the two lovers were lost in each other's eyes and the surroundings fade away. For a moment, the whole world revolves around one boy and one girl. But then of course, we all know that moments like this never last long.

**__**

Dingggg-Donggggg!

The ringing of the school bell shattered that moment of peace between the couples, and had crash landed the both of them back on Earth.

"Damn, we're gonna be late," Yoh reach out his hand, smiling as usual "Come on, Anna! We don't want to be late now do we?"

Anna stared at his hand for a second before grabbing it, "Fine, lets go…"

As the two of them ran up to the building, Anna thought to herself, _'as your wife', huh?_ She allow a small smile to show on her face, _Fine, you're forgiven…_

* * *

**Friday, 11:29 in the morning.**

It's official. This is the most boring day in the whole history of schooling, hands down…

Since the start of lessons, the teachers that came in were nothing but mindless speaker-boxes, rambling non-stop about things that nobody really gives a damn about. At the end of the day, people only remember them to be able to present an acceptable grade to their parents or guardians.

When the mathematics teacher left, Yoh slammed his head onto the desk for the seventeenth time in the short time span of four hours. Sooner or later he's gonna die from sever blood force trauma, if the boredom doesn't get him first. All around him, Yoh could hear similar banging going off one after another.

Yoh struggles to bring his head back to its original position, only to smash it against the surface of the desk again, a lot harder this time.

_I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! _Yoh screamed in his head. Taking in deep breathes; he calmed himself down and forces himself to look at anywhere else but his notes, so naturally he would look at Anna.

"Hey Anna, are you…." Yoh stared in wonder.

Anna was sitting on the next chair beside his. Her cheek rested against the surface of the desk with her arms folded on to it, supporting her head. She was sleeping.

_Haha, she looks so cute like that! _Yoh laugh to himself., then he walked up to her and shook her shoulder lightly. Light moans could be heard beneath the heap of messy blond hair.

"Anna…You okay…?"

"….Hm?…Huh?" She looked up and saw Yoh's happy face, she replied emotionlessly, "What is it, Yoh?"

"Nah, I was just checking, you seem tired today…"

"I'm fine, you just worry about yourself," She spoke coolly, "Literature's up next…"

Yoh groaned, "Aw man…! And I thought it couldn't get any worse from math!"

"It's Friday, Yoh" Anna smirked, "It's the last day before the weekends, why would they make things easier for us?"

"Hai…I guess you're right…" Yoh sighed, then he remembered something, "Speaking of which, lets go out for dinner today!"

That grabbed her attention. Anna bolted upward with a genuine surprise look on her face, "Go out for dinner?" She repeated, dubious of what her ears had just received.

"Yup!" If Yoh were a puppy, his tail would make a really good fan right now.

Anna face returned back to her usual empty look, "What for? You can always just cook, like the rest of the days?"

"But Anna!" Yoh pouted, "It's a Friday! And besides, I want to make tonight special!"

"Special?" A expression of astonishment slipped through her face, "What so special about tonight?"

"Hehe, you'll see!" Yoh grin

"Fine! But you're paying!"

"Hai, Arigatou, Anna!" Yoh beamed

Anna snorted, "You just don't want to cook…"

"Haha… Fiancée knows me best!"

"But of course…"

Yoh turned and walk back to his sit, staring out of the window again. Anna shook her head and returned to her original positions before Yoh interrupted.

_Sigh… what is that baka up to now?_ Anna blew some strains of hair off her face and allowed a grin on her face since nobody could see it. _Maybe… Just maybe…_

Her thoughts were interrupted when the literature teacher stepped into the classroom, the reaction was immediate. Boys jump of the desk that they were on, groups of girls disperse. Everybody dash back to their sits. Anna and Yoh propped themselves back into an upright position.

Everyone in that room had the same thing going through their mind.

_Here we go again…_

* * *

****

Friday, 11:57 in the morning/noon.

****

BAM!

**"**Mr. Arisugawa!" Boomed the teacher annoyingly.

"Sorry… Sorry…" Murmured the boy sleepily as he lift his head from the desk.

_That's the fifth one already…. _Thought Yoh as he observed his fallen classmate making an attempt to open his eyes. _They're taking us out one by one!_

This is the worst way to end any week. To be tortured slowly to death by boredom. What's worse, there is no way to defeat this evil. All thirty students in that room had been condemned to a long and painful road to the afterlife.

_I never thought I'll be saying this, but maybe Hao had the right idea…_ Yoh grumbled to himself.

The old man up in front ignored the yawns and closed eyes around him and when on blubbering about what this poem means, what that character is implying, what the object symbolize, blah blah blah…..

**  
BAM!**

Down goes another. This time, he didn't even bother to tell off the guy. The friends closest to him began prodding him to check for any signs of life left in their fallen comrade.

Seeing that nothing would change anything soon, Yoh ponder over the Oni incident that had occurred yesterday.

Earlier today, while Anna was in the shower, Yoh snuck in the papers for today. All over the front-page were scenes from the battle that took place last afternoon. The headlines read, "**Terror Attacks Close To Home"**

'_Terrorists'_, _huh?_ Yoh retrained himself from laughing that morning. _I guess it's a good enough reason to use…_

The article went on about how pipe bombs were dumped into the stores, dustbins, and even buried under the park'' soil. They shown pictures of craters and demolished buildings, etc.

_Man, looks like we got littler carried away… _Yoh sweatdropped when he saw the hole in the wall which he sent the Oni flying through. _I hope they got insurance…_

The death toll had totaled up to at least thirty people confirmed dead, and that was the number of people they dug up with their parts attached. Forensics experts were still trying to piece together fifty-two other arms, legs and random chucks of meat. It's a bloody jigsaw puzzle.

The report then when on about how the police will tighten security around pubic places as well as government buildings. They called for a city-wide curfew for the next seventy-two hours, until CTU (Counter Terrorist Unit) can get a grasp of the situation, everybody is suppose to be at home by 9pm.

_Yikes, looks like tonight's dinner would have to be cut short an hour! _Yoh grimace.

Yoh was about to put away the paper when he spotted a single word from the very corner of his eyes on the very last paragraph of the article.

" 'Monsters'…? "

Yoh when in for a closer look, casting furtive glances around the room, he was sure that he was alone. Reading out loud,

"When they regain consciousness, several surviving victims of this tragic occurrence told tales from being attacks by vicious creatures they describe as 'monsters', however, this might just be a result of hallucination from being disoriented by the explosions…"

Yoh folded the paper gently and place it into his bag.

Yoh opened his eyes and finds himself back into the warm classroom.

Yoh was sure that the people recuperating in the hospital were not shamans. For one thing, if they were shamans, they wouldn't reveal anything about the spirit world to the 'normal' world. Yoh then consider the fact that they might be like Manta, non-shamans but are still able to see spirits. But he quickly banish that thought when he read other publishing newspaper.

_There's no way sixteen injuries, eight witness and two reporters could suddenly developed shamanic ability…_ That's not possible… _So the question now is, what exactly did they saw…?_

Yoh shook his head violently out of frustration, he decided that he would examine any possibilities with Anna later after  
school, maybe her insights could shed some light on this-

****

BANG!

Yoh nearly fell out off his chair. Lucky, no one had noticed him or even bothered by the sharp sound he made. They were all in a stupor state and the old man was probably half deaf anyway. The only one who did seem to notice was Anna, who just blinked at him.

Yoh rubbed his eyes, slapped himself lightly three times, pinched both his cheeks for at least ten seconds before looking out of the window again. The scenery didn't chance.

"_Un_…**oh**…"Was the only thing Yoh could say when he found his voice again.

Outside of his window, at distance no more than fifty feet, at least ten figures stood out in the snow-covered parking lot, lot more are ambling towards the school.

Standing seven feet tall, armed with horns, claws, fangs and a face no mother could love, the Oni that were station outside his window right now are a menacing force to be reckon with. It took Yoh only a fraction of a second to realize that these were the same type of Oni as the group he faced yesterday.

"You've _got_ to be joking…" Yoh stared in exasperation.

"_Yoh!_ What are you doing!" Anna hissed.

Yoh just continued pointing at the window, knowing that it would explain everything by itself.

Anna gave him a puzzled look, then when the teacher's back is facing the class, she quickly and quietly slipped out off her sit and reappear behind Yoh.

"What's going" Then she saw them, her eyes grew into dinner plate size. "No way…"

Below them, they could see students, teachers and cleaners walking pass the Oni like they were there. The Oni themselves paid no heed to any passerby. They just stood in line without blinking, moving or even looking at each other. But there's something else about them that Yoh noticed.

_They do look similar to the ones from yesterday…_ The shocking finally left Yoh, _But they not as 'colourful' as that bunch…_

"Are they the ones?" Anna asked calmly, as if big ugly monsters are _suppose_ to stand outside your window.

_She sure is taking this pretty well…_Thought Yoh before he answered her, "Yeah, except the colour, these are too… '_dull'_, compared to yesterday's…"

"Hmmm… Well, at least they don't seem to be looking for trouble… Maybe we'll deal with them later during break?"

"I'm not so sure, I think they're waiting for something…"

"Like what? A signal?"

"I'm not s-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the Oni did something unbelievable, again.

At first Yoh thought the lights and his eyes were playing games with him, but when he looked closer, he could see blotches of red (for some) and orange (for the others) spread across their features, painting them, The more parts the colours reach, the more… 'Lively' the Oni seems.

Then Yoh realize, they **_are_** coming alive. The coloured forearms and legs of the creatures began swinging back and fore. Their eyes glowed evil yellow, pupils darting left and right, as if looking for something. The retractable blades on their forearm and calf sprung up from dormancy, eager to be put to use.

Both Anna and Yoh traded looks.

"Yup, that's them alright…" muttered Yoh

"Cool trick…"

Before Yoh could agree, the Oni pulled another trick up from their sleeves. Even though it was snowing pretty heavily, the couples could make out a silhouette of a figure draw nearer to them. From what they could tell, it was at least twenty feet in height. It's forearm and legs seems elongated but they can't confirm it, not with this much snow. A massive horn, half the size of the smaller Oni protruded from it's forehead.

As it approaches, the two of them recognize the beast.

"Naka-Oni…" They barely whispered.

Medium size class Oni. Unlike it's fellow Oni, this one is clad in a dark bluish armor, it's blades are better designed and had unknown patterns sculpted onto it. It's eyes glowed sinister purple, showing no signs of remorse nor mercy.

Yoh found his voice first, "Looks like they brought out the big guns…"

Anna was cessation of any sound.

Yoh tried again, "Sooo… What do you think they're waiting for…?"

Anna gave him a look that has –Shut up you dumb bastard and be grateful that you're still in one piece- written all over it.

Yoh raise his hands defensively with a look that says –All right! All right! I got it, you don't have to bite my head off- printed on it.

Unknown to the loving couples, the boy sited in front of Yoh is nearing his limit point.

Masayoshi is a very patient, quiet and fun loving boy. However, today wasn't treating him well. First off, he woke up later because several…_complications_ as he would usually put it. Then, his mother accidentally burned breakfast while talking on the phone with his aunt.

_  
"Have you tried using lemon?" His mother converse to the phone _

"_How about lime?"_

"_How about vinegar?"_

"_How about SHUTTING UP!" He exploded._

Needless to say he's been grounded. After that, the bus that came late, and took off even later, nearly run down a twelve-year-old boy thinking he's superman. The driver swirls at the last moment, only to collide into a school bus full of ten-year-olds.

The kid that ran across the street got away scoot free without a scratch. Which is much less that what Masayoshi got. Even though he was relatively unharmed, he was held back by officers for questioning.

It took him thirty minutes of running in the snow filled sidewalks to get to school. When asked for his excuse, the principal believed every word of it… Or so he tells him.

"_Rrriight… I believe you…" Said the principal_

_"Thank you, sir…" Then he noticed something, "Sir, why are you looking out of the window?" _

_"Oh! I'm glad you asked," He turned and look at Masayoshi with an innocent face, "Since I believe your story, there must be flying pigs outside my window, I was hoping to catch a glimpse of one…!"_

_Silence._

_"You could just have said 'bullshit', you know,"_

_"Now where's the fun in that…?"_

"Stupid, arrogant, sarcastic son of a…" The list goes on for a minute, "…hole!"

People say three times' the charm… Let's count, waking up late- One. Listening to mother yap all day- Two. Grounded- three. Vehicle accident- four. Hold back by cops- five. Ran a meaningless marathon- six. Having to hear the principal bitching-

****

CRACK!

Something finally snapped, and it's not just his pencil.

"**AHHHHHH**!"

The sudden out burst nearly gave everyone a heart attack, they turned to the source of the fire.

" I CAN'T TAKE THIS CRAP ANYMORE! SOMETHING DAMN WELL BETTER HAPPEN RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I'LL…" He said something that made all the girls (except Anna) grasp.

"Er…Dude, calm down…" Yoh groaned, his heart rate had just skyrocketed.

But before the old man could retaliate…

"**RRRrrooooaaaarrrrrrrr!"**

Everyone (But Anna and Yoh) gaped at the window, the teacher dropped his book, Anna and Yoh simultaneously slap their palm onto their foreheads. _Crap…_

"….Okay, not what I expected but it will do…" Said Masayoshi.

Anna and Yoh traded looks again.

"Guess we found the signal, huh?"

"…"

The class stared at it, too paralyze by fear to move, and the Naka-Oni stared right back at them. It's horn glowing brighter.

Yoh learnt from past experience, when anything starts glowing, it's not a good sign. Yoh covered Anna with his own body as a shield. Then yelled at the top of his lungs,

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!"

****

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmm…..!

* * *

**11:59:58**

**11:59:59**

**12:00:00**

* * *

****

AN: I finally finish this! Anyway, I would like a lot more reviews if it doesn't kill any of you… And yes, I got a feeling that I made Anna a littler too soft for your taste, and Yoh a littler too brainy for some others, but what are you? 'Perfect'? 

**P.S. : I did the '24' thingy again, like it?**


	5. A Boring Day Part Two : Something DID H...

Disclaimer: As usual, I do NOT own 'Shaman King' or any anime and their original characters. If there is a character or story that you never heard of before in here, it's mine and mine alone! 

**AN: Damn… These days are killing me! I'm exhausted beyond belief! Sorry it took me forever to get this done. I was busy with Naruto VCDs… Anyway, here's the big fight scene! In case you people didn't catch on the first time, I'll be trying to add stuff from the Manga that the anime left out, cause seriously, they really change the whole storyline! Anyway, enjoy!**

**_Ghost of Hatred _**

_A Boring Day – Part Two : Something DID happen…_

_Friday, 12:00 Noon._

The explosion rocked the entire building. The shock waves from the blast shook the walls, floor and ceiling of the construct. A massive hole appeared in the fourth floor, unleashing a torrent of the cold winter wind into the structure. Shattered glass, superheated metal and crushed concrete littered the classroom. The air is thick with ash, dust and smoke.

At a corner of the room, against one of the surviving parts of the wall, a small heap of debris rumbled slightly. Moments later, a boy dug his way out from the concrete rubble that had showered upon him and his fiancée.

Yoh surveyed the ravaged classroom before him.

"Ouch, Aw man… look at this mess! I hoped nobody's hurt…" He tilt his head to face Anna, "You okay, Anna?"

"I'm peachy…" Grumbled Anna as she dust the fine sand off her shoulder, "Damn, I've just got these dry cleaned!"

"Ha ha… Good to see you taking this well…" Yoh joked.

"Oh believe me, there will be hell to pay for this…"

The next pile of mortar began to disperse as a human figure was born from it. Both Yoh and Anna rush to help unearth their surrounding classmates. Some of them were lucky enough to avoid any impact, others were not so unlucky.

"Anna! Over here! She's out cold!" Yoh yelled across the room.

"Keep it down y-!"

**BBBOOOOMMmmmmmmm…..! **

Another round of explosion shook the very foundations of the building. Screams were loud enough to be heard from the racket that the Oni were causing. From the corner of her eyes, Anna could see the particle trail of blue beam that linked the creature's horn to it's target, which is now another smoking hole in the wall.

"I wonder what's their motive?" Yoh pondered out loud as he walks up beside her. "Yesterday, it was the park…Today, a school… What's the connection?"

"…You…" Came the reply.

"Huh?" Yoh bewildered, "What about me?"

"As you said, they attacked a park and school, in both places you were present…"

Yoh place his hand on his chin, " Now that you mention it…" Yoh eyes widen, he then quickly turned around and yell, "GET DOWN!"

**BBBOOOOOOMMmmmmmmm…..! **

Another beam from the creature had sliced through the cold air and collided with the classroom just above them, effectively revealing the next level to Yoh.

"EVERYBODY GET OUT NOW!" Roared Anna, she then calmly walked up to the new opening of the classroom, Yoh soon returned to her side after pulling the girl out and handing her over to her friends.

The cold wind from the outside flooded the once intact room. Outside, hordes of monstrous beasts amassed around the courtyard of the school, their numbers grew every pass moment. Both of them stayed behind while the rest of the school's population high tailed out of there.

"…Fifteen …sixteen … seventeen…" Yoh counted, but soon gave up, " Running out of fingers here…"

"My guess is about eighteen," Anna spoke humbly, "Including 'El Destructo' over there," Pointing at the Naka-Oni.

As if the Great Spirits were contradicting her, several blue lights began to glow from the distance. Within moments, multiple trails of super-heated reiryoku, moving so fast that air literally melted out of their way, were on a crash course towards the school, more specifically, towards Yoh.

Reacting on his natural instincts, Yoh move to position himself between Anna and the blast, using his body as a human shield to protect her.

**BBBOOOOOOMMmmmmmmm…..! **

The building is turning into Swiss cheese! Thought Yoh. Although he use some of his furyoku as a shield to protect them from the full impact of the beam, he could still feel several concrete wrecks ricocheting off his wounded back. The attacks were so powerful that their actually harpoon through the entire building. When the ringing of the explosion die down, Yoh causally de-attach himself from her.

"You alright. Anna?" Yoh asked, full of concern.

Anna dust off her uniform, "I'll be fine, what about you?"

Yoh shrugged, he then turned around to face the newcomers, his eyes narrowed with focus, "This could be troublesome…"

"What is it?" Anna snapped, not happy about the commotion.

Yoh spoke without looking at her, he dare not peel his eyes off the Naka-Oni, "Make that twenty-four, six more just made themselves a new entrance…"

Anna looked over his shoulder to confirm his report. True to his words, seven new Naka-Oni appeared where the four-story books store once where. The culprits stood victorious over the broken down construct, roaring what seem to be war cries, waving energy charged blades.

"I don't know what you did to piss them off," Anna said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone, "But it couldn't have hurt to apologize, you know?"

"Like they would have listened…"

The seven Naka-Oni joined the ranks of the already formidable crew of demolishers. The first Naka-Oni stood as the tip of the spear for this attack force. It pointed it's blue energy charged claw at Yoh, as if challenging him to a duel, with the unmistakable look of arrogance. Anna let out a small 'hmph'.

"I think he- er, it had just thrown down the gauntlet," Yoh said very an easy-going grin.

"Obviously, these jokers are the new kids from the block," Anna returned the arrogant look.

"Now now, Anna! We don't want to hurt it's feeling…!" Yoh laughed.

"Enough, the problem now is," Anna cut him off, "How are you going to handle this?"

Amidamaru popped out in spirit-ball mode, _**"**Miss Anna is right, Yoh-dono! Without Harusame…!"  
_

But to their surprise Yoh continued smiling, Anna stared in astonishment for a second before she understood him, "I'm going to assume that you have a plan?"

"Haha…But of course!"

_"But Yoh-dono…!"  
_

Yoh waved him off, "Relax, Amidamaru…" His face turned slight serious, " To some extent, I had expected something like this, therefore I had already came prepared…!"

"Prepare…?"

With a huge grin on his face, Yoh raise his left arm up, palms open and eyes closed, whispering a chant. Without warning, a bluish orb burst out from the palm, the surrounding air produce a spiral shaped flow around the light as it flatten and elongate itself to about a meter or so in length. When the light show ended, both Anna and Amidamaru widen their eyes**__**

_"H-Harusame?"_ Amidamaru felt the words tumbling out off his mouth.

Yoh gripped the side of the katana, "Yup, pretty cool trick, huh?" He grinned.

Anna let out a sigh, "I must admit, I'm impress…"

_"B-But how?"_ stammered Amidamaru

"Hehe, it's all thanks to my new spirit!" Yoh brought his weapon up to their eye level and unsheathed the lower end of the weapon. He then directed their attention to a point on the metal piece. As Anna and Amidamaru looked closer, they saw a pair of azure eyes staring back at them.

"S-Sapphiron!" They exclaimed.

"Yup," Yoh sheathed his weapon, "I've just found out last night that one of his special abilities is to be able to fuse with any object, and with the aid of a simple charm, I can summon that object from anywhere! Though, it would be easier if Geno had left a manual… "

Anna shook her head, "You're just full of surprises," She turned and strolled back to her table, which miraculously remained intact from the explosion. "So that's why you returned to your room last night, to get Harusame…"

"Ha ha, sorry if I woke you…" Yoh grin sheepishly.

"Never mind that…."

Yoh then turn his attention to Amidamaru, "I know you're protective over Harusame, but I hope you could allow-"

But Amidamaru cut in before he could finish his sentence,"_ Daijoubu, Yoh-dono, I understand… after all, it is useful to have such a power!"  
_

"I just hoped this doesn't affect our friendship…" Yoh said worriedly

_"Daijoubu, I'm sure we would get along just fine!"_ responded Amidamaru, then his face got serious, "_But we would need the 'Spirit of Sword' to deal with those Oni…"  
_

Yoh place his hand on his chin, "I know, but without the 'Futsu n- "

"Catch!"

A brownish object flew toward his head at 5 miles per hour, Yoh was surprise that he even catch it with his free hand in such short notice. His eyes nearly fell out of their socket when he realize the object in his grasp. Amidamaru's jaw hit the floor.

It's the 'Futsu no Mitama no Tsurugi'.

"When you were in the bathroom, I took the liberty of packing it with me, seeing that there might be a possibility that the Oni might attack again…"

"Mwe he he he, looks like both of us were thinking the same thing…" Laughed Yoh.

"You could say it was great minds," Anna smirked. "You better get going, I think there getting impatient…"

"Anna…Thanks,"

"You own me…"

The word 'impatient' was an understatement. The creatures were pounding against the ground, roaring in unfamiliar language. They have a murderous look in their yellow eyes. The bigger ones, if any possible, were more rifled up. Even though they show a certain level of disciple compared to the smaller ones, Yoh could still sense their annoyance.

"Sigh… Let get this show on the road then…" Yoh directed himself toward the Naka-Oni that's pointing it's weapon at him. He tighten his grip on the Futsu no mi Tama no Tsurugi.

"Yoh…"

"Huh? Yes, Anna?"

"… You promise to take me out to dinner…"

Yoh arch his head to look at her, smiling, "I know…"

"You better…"

"Hai hai…"

Yoh readied himself as he walked toward the newly made opening in one the classroom wall.

The Naka-Oni standing outside was looking eager to finish off this tiny human it was ordered to dispose off. It had seen many of it's kind being fed to the master's spirit. It, for one, would rather die in battle, than to face such a fate. It would bring the human back in pieces too disfigured for recognition. Yes, it will succeed.

_"RRRrrooooaaaarrrrrrrr!"_

That was all the warning it was going to give. 

Moving atspeeds that seem impossible for something of it's size, the Naka-Oni closed the gap between it and that target. Within the same second, it focus all the reiryoku it could spare into the shape of a spearhead from it's forearm. It was rather surprising to see the human being so passive about this as he draws out he's weapon and had his spirit form an OverSoul, which felt quite powerful from the distance, despite it's size.

No matter, his pitiful life will end now.

With a battle cry, the Naka-Oni swung it's weapon with all of it's might. Just as it was about to made contact with soft flesh. A dazzling white light erupted of the hole of the construct. It was as if a star had been born from within the structure.

**"….in Futsu no mi Tama no Tsurugi…!"**

**That was the last thing the Naka-Oni heard before it enters eternal paradise.**

**_

* * *

_**  
Although the light was blinding, Anna had seen it too many times not get use to it. Beside, it would only last for a second. Anna made sure of it. 

"0.3 seconds," She looked up from her stopwatch, "Not bad, the training had paid off…"

Anna then walked back to her bag and retrieved a small sized package wrapped in yellow paper. After ripping off the seal, she carefully unveils it on a table that could still stand. The object that she took out with about the size of small notebook.

"The oracle bell…"

Unknowing to Yoh and his friends, before returning back to Tokyo, Anna had 'kindly' asked from Pirika how to use the Oracle Bell to view the level of furyoku from shamans.

After much …er, persuasion, Pirika finally gave in..

The reason why she wanted it was to see any improvement in Yoh or any of his friends from their training. After returning from the dead, Yoh's furyoku had increase tremendously. She was hopping for an opportunity to see the 'new' Yoh in action today, therefore she brought it with in her bag.

"Up, up, down, down, right, left, right, left…"

After inputing the right buttons that Pirika had instructed her to do so, the numbers appeared on the screen…

**_Asakura Yoh OSP : 106 700/108 000 _**

Without her shikigamis, Zenki and Gouki, she would only be a burden in this fight. But no matter, it's not like Yoh would even need help at all. He had faced worse opponents before, with and without the Futsu no mi Tama no Tsurugi. She believes that Yoh wouldn't lose to some…

Beep! Beep!

"Huh? What's this?" She looked that the screen of the Oracle bell. A message indicating the detection of reiryoku in the vicinity, another message at the bottom of the transmission appeared. Scrolling down, it asked whether or not to see the reiryoku of the following spirits

"It must mean the Oni…" Anna thought out loud, "Oh what the heck!"

**_In General  
_**  
**_Oni (Orange) GP : 1000 _**

**_Oni (Red) GP : 1350_**

**_Naka-Oni (Blue) GP : 8000 _**

**_"… Damn…" Anna cursed._**

**_

* * *

_**Yoh stood on ground zero, with Harusame on the left, and the Futsu no Mitama no Tsurugi in his right. 

The Naka-Oni that had charged at him was now vapor. He could make out the stupefactionious look of the other remaining Oni, especially the smaller ones, they probably didn't expect one of the superiors to be defeated in an blink of an eye. The other blue Naka-Oni manage to maintain their composure, but Yoh could see 'doubt' and 'hesitation' in their eyes.

**_"Looks like we gave them quite the heart-stopper heh, Amidamaru?"_**

_"My sentiments are exact, Sapphiron-kun…"_

Yoh let out a soft laugh, "See? I told you two that you'll get along?"

**_" Ha ha, when have I ever doubt you, master?"_**

_"Huh? I told you only met him yesterday…?"_

The roaring of the Oni brought the three friends back to reality. If there's one thing they don't like, it's being ignored. With their fighting spirit burning in their eyes, the creature got into a triangular formation, the three closets ones are a Naka-Oni and two orange Oni. Their had their blades and claws charged bright red. The others behind them were taking up aim.

With a final war cry, they attacked in full rage.

Yoh on the other hand was as excited as a rock.

"Sigh… I guess we have to do this the hard way… Amidamaru! Sapphiron! Lend me your strength!" Yoh tighten his grip of both of his weapons.

**_" Perhaps we should bring this down a notch …" Sapphiron mocked. "So that they could 'try' to catch up…!"_**

"Hehe, why not?" Yoh smirked.

_"Nobody mess with us!" declared Amidamaru._

Yoh smiled, "Ha ha, lets do this then…"

Yoh raise Harusame. "Amidamru in Harusame! OverSoul!" A Blue light flashed, and his OverSoul was complete.

Now for phrase two, Yoh thought as he brought the two mediums together, "Now! In Futsu no Mitama no Tsurugi!"

This time, the blue light exploded towards the sky, blinding the in coming legions. When the light finally faded away. The spearhead of their formation had disappeared, in it's place was a teenage boy with a very large glowing sword. Needless to say, the remaining Oni had a hard time contemplating the situation.

**"OverSoul! Spirit of Sword!"  
**

**__AN: For those of you who cares and can, this is where you should/would play the song 'brave heart' by Megumi Hayashibara !") **

A fire is burning brightly in Yoh's eyes as he stared down the remaining opponents with an emotionless face. The Spirit of Sword glowed brightly in his both his hands. Yoh pointed the OverSoul at them and spoke with a dangerous tone.

"Now then," He mouthed, "What are you're gotten do?"

Yoh is one guy against nearly two dozen giant monstrosity armed with energy weapons and equipped with furyoku-protection armor, pissing them off was not a smart thing to do. Nevertheless, what's done is done…

Enraged by his words, the remaining Oni went berserk. Any tactics and formation were thrown out the window, they gave way to pure savage instincts, at that moment, all they wanted was to slam something hard into that annoying face of his. The closest few Oni went on a rampage towards him. The bigger Naka-Oni presented their energy weapons the same way as the pervious two.

Yoh counted about four orange and two red Oni with amber red claws and wrist blades stampeding in his direction. Two 'orange' shot passed him to cut off his escape path back to the school, the others were surrounding him from all corners. Behind their line, a Naka-Oni discharged a beam of blue reiryuko attack, and it's heading right for him.

Knowing very well that his Spirit of Sword was not meant for defense, Yoh quick leapt away from the ground, hoping that some of the Oni that had surrounded him were caught in the blast, or at least swept off their feet by the explosion

A loud**BOOM**! Signified the impact of the attack. Unfortunately for Yoh, the Oni used this to their advantage. The explosion had helped propelled them into the air. Like bullets being fired from a gun, they shot towards Yoh with incredible velocity. While in mid air, Yoh could neither evade nor defend.

That leaves one last move that he could play.

**"Amidaryuu!"** The pupils in Yoh's eyes went slit as he waited until he could draw as many of them into his range, with that accomplished, he unleashed his attack…

**"DAI GOKOUJIN!"  
**

A massive burst of energy was emitted from the Spirit of Sword as it sliced up all of the Oni within it's range. Once again, the intensive light released by the attack engulfed the Oni as Yoh made quick work out of them in one swift and fluent move. A shower of red dust fell of the sky along with the snow.

**_"That_ _was a sweet move," Admitted Sapphiron, "By the time they saw the' light', it was already over…"_**

_"HA HA! That is the power of Yoh-dono and myself!" Bragged Amidamaru as he popped out in spirit-ball mode._

**_"Well, it is remarkable…"_**

"I'm glad you like it," Replied Yoh as he landed a few feet away from falling dust. His feet were slightly shaken from the landing. "But the down side is that I'll have to redo my OverSoul again…"

**_"Daijoubu, Yoh-dono! With your level of furyoku, we can OverSoul a hundred times without breaking a sweat!"_**

**_"Well yes, that is impressive and all, but…"_**

"But?" The two of them asked in unison

**_"They're coming…"_**

"Huh?… Ahhhhhhh!"

**SLAM! BOOOOOM!**

Yoh narrowly escaped becoming a human sandwich between the blades of two over-grown buggers with a really bad attitude problem. He quickly leapt into the air to avoid the massive creatures, however, the Naka-Oni countered him by firing their 'horn-beam' at Yoh. With no where to run, Yoh quickly OverSouled Amidamaru to form the Spirit of sword and deflected the attack with one mighty swing.

"Wheet!' Yoh lets out a breath of relieve, "That was too close for comfort!"

_"Yoh-Dono! They're surrounding us again!"_

**_" Hmph, all they have are numbers!"_**

"_Mwe hehehe,_ I guess that all the exit are blocked, huh?" Yoh let out a hearty chuckle.

_**"Heh, looks that way…"**_ Sapphiron smirked.

_"Which means…"_ Amidamaru voice came from the Spirit of Sword.

"WE HAVE TO MAKE OUR OWN!" Yoh make a break for the nearest adversary.

The Naka-Oni saw Yoh coming towards it so it swung it's weapon at him. Just as the blue edge was about to decapitate him, Yoh parry it with the Spirit of Sword, then twist his body for momentum before making a clean cut along the center of the beast as Yoh remembered where their weak spots are.

The Naka-Oni stared at the gap between it's chest before bursting into purple dust.

**_"Above!"_**

Yoh looked up and saw two more 'orange' Oni dropping out from the sky, attempting to crush him under their sheer weight. They're surprise attack might have worked… if only they weren't giving off their position by roaring. Yoh just stick out his OverSoul at them and let gravity finish off the job.

"Ouch," Commented Yoh as he wave his OverSoul to spread out the dust, "That wasn't pretty…"

**_" That wasn't smart either…"_**

A barrage of green and blue orbs and beams, respectively, shot towards Yoh from his right. He quickly use the Spirit of Sword to give himself a booster to evade the attacks. He could still feel the heat emitted from the orbs and beams as they sizzled pass him. A shadow loomed over him.

_BEHIND!_ Screamed his brain.

Without giving a second thought, Yoh twirl around and his OverSoul came into contact with a 'red' Oni's claw. The creature was surprise that Yoh defended against it's attack and let his guard down for a spit-second, that was all Yoh needed. With little difficulty, he push back the claw, duck from another one, and made a horizontal slash along the Oni's midway. The effect was instantaneous.

"_Hah hah_…This is… _hah hah_… exhausting…" Complained Yoh as he tried to catch his breathe. "The snow… _hah_… isn't helping either… !"

_"But, Yoh-dono! We can't retreat back…!"_

**_"I agree, there might still be people in the building…"_**

"I know!" Yoh jumped out of the way as another Oni tried to catch him unprepared while he was resting. "Damnit, how did it become like this?"

Yoh cut the creature in half his OverSoul, he spin around and lobed off another's head before ramping the Spirit of Sword through the gut.

"This is endless!" Yoh whizzed past an enraged Naka-Oni, scarcely avoiding the beam from it's horn. He raise his OverSoul to parry another melee attack, but the impact force him to skid back.

**_"Is this your first time fighting this big a group?"_**

"Sort off, we're more accustom to one-on-on," Answered Yoh with a grime look.

**_"Well then, here's a tip… Keep moving!"_**

"_Argh_!" Yoh blocked the attack in the nick of time. However, the three Oni were pushing with all their might, determine to break his OverSoul. From the corner of his eyes, Yoh could see two more Naka-Oni closing in from the distance, following by two more 'red' Oni.

_"They're trying to flank us!"_

"_Ahhhh_!" With all his strength, Yoh push back the three Oni, he then raise the Spirit of Sword. **_"_Amidaryuu!"**

As the Naka-Oni got closer…

**"DAI GOKOUJIN!"  
**

**_

* * *

_**

**Friday, 12:15 past Noon.  
**

"What's that baka doing?" Anna shouted at no one in particular, "He's wasting his furyoku**!"**

Anna sat in a chair with one leg over the other, watching the battle from the safety of the school. She trusted that Yoh would at least be smart enough not to run back here while those creatures were still pursuing him. She let out a sigh when Yoh finished off his attackers with another round of 'Dai Gokoujin". When the dust settled, only Yoh was left standing.

Something has been on her mind ever since this fight had started. Why are Oni attacking humans? Normally, they would just wander around aimlessly, rarely do they even come in contact with shamans, so why now? What's even more surprising is their ability to work in groups. Oni usually stick to the 'every man for himself' mentality, while these have shown high levels of teamwork that Anna would never have thought possible… for creatures like them.

Then there is the question about how it is possible for normal human beings to be able to see and hear them. In general, Oni have long been able to interact with their environment, a power that most spirits do not possess. But they hardly use it at all. Humans themselves were also able to feel their presence marked by a sudden and drastic drop in room temperature, but to be able to see and hear them out right? It's impossible!

Somewhere out there, an unknown force must have been controlling them. Giving them instructions, teaching them how to use their powers, evolving them into newer and more dangerous levels, so much so that even normal people could see them.

Anna then remembered something that Yoh had said about his new friend, 'Geno' or something. Yoh told her that he could alter spirits and 'upgrade' them into stronger forms than what they're naturally capable of. Normally, Anna would pass off this comment as a load of crap, but after seeing Yoh's new spirit, the one Geno gave him, somehow, she doesn't think that he's all hot air.

For all she knew, he could be the one behind all this, after all, Oni and other spirits were only a small difference apart from one another. He could be the one controlling them, and that stun he pulled yesterday could be part of him plan…

"Damnit Yoh," Anna tighten her grip on the oracle bell, "How many things do I have to tell you to be careful with who you make friends with…"

A soft beep rang out from the oracle bell, indicating another change in furyoku…

**_Asakura Yoh OSP : 78 000/108 000 _**

"Well, he should have enough furyoku to last him through this…" Anna spoke to herself, " With only three jokers left, he should have this wrapped up soon enough…"

**_

* * *

_**  
A loud crash could be heard as the two energy-charged weapons clashed against each other. Yoh gritted his teeth as he attempts to repel back the attack, which was no easy task, considering his opponent is at least three times his size. The said Naka-Oni in turn was no fool. After witnessing Yoh single-handedly wipeout it's fellow Oni, the creature felt that it would be safer to keep it's arrogance in check, thus preventing any fatal mistakes. 

With only three Naka-Oni remaining, Yoh felt the need to end this fight quickly to avoid any further damage to pubic property. With a sudden burst of speed and strength, Yoh redirected the Naka-Oni's weapon in another direction, surprising the unexpected creature. Within that same second, he zoom pass the it's defenses and place a well aim strike along the torso. His weapon melted the flesh apart as it found it's way to the core.

After the expected explosion of dust occurred, Yoh used the Spirit of Sword to booster himself up into the air, and met the other two remaining Naka-Oni who were on their way down. Yoh promptly finish them off with one final slice and dice movement, his OverSoul had slice through their so-called armour like knife cutting warm butter.

This fight is over

"_Hah hah_… I did it, somehow… " Yoh spoke breathlessly, clutching his OverSoul tightly in one hand. It was after the danger had passed that Yoh finally realize how cold it really was. He gave an involuntary shudder as a strong breeze eats through his thin uniform and attacked the skin. Attempting to ignore the feeling, Yoh quickly turn his thoughts onto other important things, like Anna's safety.

"I don't remember hearing anything collided into the school," Yoh spoke to himself, " She should be fine, but still, it would be better if I checked on her…"

From the distance, Yoh could make out the frame of her body even through the horrible downpour of frozen water vapour. He flash her a big smile, waving at the same time. Anna was sitting comfortably on one of the school's chair, she covered herself with the jacket that she had brought along to school. Yoh also observed a desk beside her, for what reason does she need it was unknown to him. But maybe he's thinking too much, for all he knows, she just using it as an armrest or something.

"Haha… She sure knows how to live in style…" Yoh strolled leisurely back to the school, "_Kuso_… It's freezing out here!"

_"Yoh-dono!"_****Amidamaru cried out in concern. It was then, that Yoh realized that his OverSoul was still on.

"That's strange… How come I couldn't tell the differences?"

_"Huh?"_

_**"You couldn't tell if your OverSoul was on?"**_

"Ya… I know it sounds weird, but I felt no strain what so ever…"

_"Perhaps it's because you're too used to it already."_

"Maybe…_Ack_! Nevermind! Thinking too much about things you're not sure of is pointless!"

**_"Ah… Words of a slacker…You don't think it's written all over our faces, do you?"_**

_"Sapphiron…!"_

**_"What? What? What did I say!"_**

"Cut it out, you guy!"Laughed Yoh, "We better get back before Anna starts complaining again!"

_**"I'm sure sh- Oh, too late…"**_

"YOH! What are you doing! It's freezing out there!" A voice that can only belong to none other than Anna herself could somehow projected from a few hundred feet through the howling winds. "I will NOT have you waste our money for medical fees!"

In a soft tone, "Hehe, in another words, you're worry about me…" Out Loud, "H-HAI! Coming!"

**_"Is she always like that?"_**

_"Only when she's not hungry…"_

"Honestly! I don't know how you ever did survive in America without me…" Anna folded her arms, her foot tapping the floor. "You're always this clumsy!"

"Gomen! Gomen!… Sorry to worry you, Anna…" Yoh smiled, scratching the back of his head.

"Come on! I don't have all day!" Screamed Anna, her hands on her hip. "And why are you still keeping that OverSoul! You're wasting furyoku meaninglessly!"

"Huh? OH! Okay…"

Yoh stopped in his tracks. Something doesn't feel right. A heavy, uncomfortable feeling is pounding on Yoh's head. A rising nausea that tasted like rust in his mouth. A feeling that despite defeating all the Oni, every muscle on his body in still tense, as if there's more to this than meets the eye. An alarm that won't shut up, until you find it and put and end to it.

"Yoh?"

_"Yoh-dono?"_

**_"Master?"_**

Something is wrong, very wrong. Yoh think back to the battle, the Oni seem to be drawing him away from the school, forcing him further away, cutting off all his attempts to retreat back. Yoh didn't think much about this as he himself was trying to lessen the damage done to the building. No matter how Yoh looked at it, this doesn't seem like petty revenge. Most Oni would high-tail out when they saw a powerful adversary, but these stood their ground despite the danger… almost soldier-like.

But even soldiers know their own limits. After seeing Yoh massacre the first few, anyone with common sense would retreat, and there is no doubt that these creatures were intelligent enough. So there must be another reason. Another reason why they would continue… maybe if they retreat, they would face a worst fate than death? So much so that they would choose to fight to the end?

_But the way they were fighting, it's as if they were forcing me…!_

_Beep!Beep!Beep!_

Another around of beeping rang out from the device.

"Now what!" growled Anna.

A series of words and digits appeared on the screen of the contraption.

Anna stared, confused for the first time in many months.

"What on earth…!"

Yoh had heard the ringing of the Oracle Bell. He was surprise as why an Oracle Bell was ringing, or for that matter, why an Oracle Bell was even here in the first place? The sound had interrupted his thoughts and disturbed his focus. Within that faction of a second, he had let down his guard.

A humming note rang out from the battlefield, it caught Yoh's attention and had reminded him about the fight. Before he knew it, a bright ivory coloured beam slammed hard against his gut, knocking him senseless.

_Where did THAT came from…?_

But that's when the effect of the blast kicks in.

"_AHHHHHHHHHH_!" Screamed Yoh.

"Yoh? YOH!" Anna stood up to get a closer view. "YOH! WHATS WRONG!"

Yoh didn't reply, he just kept screaming. No, he couldn't reply. The pain was too intense, it was beyond words. Every inch of flesh, bone and skin felt like thousands of searing-hot screws were being driven in. Yoh felt like his very soul was on fire. He drop to his knees and pressed his arms against his chest.

He could heard both Sapphiron and Amidamaru cries of agony as well, but the pain was too unbearable to be ignored. From the distant he could hear the distinctive sounds of destruction.

The pain disappeared as abruptly as it had started and Yoh began to regain control over his senses. He was still seeing double version and his very own scream kept echoing in his head. A large shadow loomed over him, before he could comprehension it's meaning, a swift kick was delivered to his gut, senting him flying backwards a good hundred yards. In mid air, Yoh clench tightly both of his weapons as he twist and turn his body to land on his feet.

The solid impact had shaken his balance and numbed his legs. He made sharp intakes of airs to calm his nerves.

**_"What the bloody hell was that!"_**

_"I don't know! But I felt as if I was on fire!"_

He counted five- no, six Naka-Oni standing in front of him. Their eyes glowing with mockery at Yoh for getting too distracted by the earlier fight and not sensing their presence. A slight difference from the pervious Naka's are their maroon colour scheme of their armour. However, that's not the worst part.

"Looks like they brought back up…"

Behind the monsters stood a creature neither Yoh nor any of his spirits had seen before.It's upper-body was the same as a Naka-Oni, complete with horns and claws. But the lower end of the beast was the most disturbing. Taking the place of the usual legs were an unsightly figure from what could only be described as insect-noid, like a beetle or a ladybug. The armored exoskeleton at it's back opened up to reveal a pair of roach-like wings. Four monstrous legs anchor the body to the ground. A pair massive pincers spread out from the front.

It could only be honestly described as a freak, genetic jigsaw puzzle of an abomination.

The monstrosity began clicking it's mandibles and snapping its mammoth claws. The surrounding Naka-Oni activated their weapons, a beam tomahawk erupted in a glorious deep blue from their right forearm, an indication of a 'take-no-prisoners' attitude.

**_"Well, I can safely say that 'we're screwed'…"_**

_"Now what gave THAT away…?"_

"Guys…"

**_

* * *

Asakura Yoh OSP : 24 390/108 000 _**

**_Naka-Oni (Maroon) GP : 9800_**

**_Gerzu-Geh GP : 87 000 _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_A/N: Ok, i don't what to say, but if u hav a question, i'll be more than happy to answer it! I don't know how long it'll take for me to update, but i'll try my best!_**


End file.
